Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir
by emmaD
Summary: Chargé par Dumbledore de protéger Poudlard des Ténèbres, Rogue doit manipuler élèves, profs, Mangemorts et Voldemort. Venez voir un Maître espion élaborer ses stratégies... et découvrir quelques vérités sur lui-même. Traduction de la fic de testingt.
1. Un souffle et un portrait

**Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir**

_Traduction de la fiction de testingt disponible sur occlumency. sycophanthex. com/viewstory.php?sid5766_

L'histoire et à testingt, les personnages et l'univers à Mrs Rowling.

* * *

**_Un souffle et un portrait_**

_— __Et si elle tombe sous sa coupe, reprit Dumbledore, presque en aparté, semblait-il, j'ai votre parole que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour protéger les élèves de Poudlard ?_

_Rogue acquiesça en hochant la tête avec raideur._

* * *

_Voici l'endroit_

_Que tu préfèrerais ne pas connaître_

_Voici l'endroit qui va t'habiter_

_Voici l'endroit que tu ne peux imaginer_

_Voici l'endroit qui finira par te vaincre_

_Où le mot pourquoi se flétrit et se vide_

_Lui-même. Voici la famine._

« Notes pour un poème qui ne pourra jamais être écrit », Margaret Atwood.

* * *

La tour était protégée contre les balais mais ouverte au vol naturel. Ainsi, un phénix, un hibou ou un sorcier capable de voler pouvait entrer dans le bureau sans passer devant la gargouille. Rogue corrigerait peut-être ce manque de sécurité quand le bureau deviendrait le sien. Mais un sorcier en cavale ne pouvait passer que dans l'obscurité la plus profonde. Trois heures encore avant l'aube. Ils avaient établi le plan d'action immédiat de Rogue et l'histoire qu'il livrerait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait encore le temps de recevoir quelques instructions sur cette « autre question » avant de devoir partir.

— Monsieur le Directeur.

Dumbledore était tombé dans une rêverie silencieuse mais les yeux peints se focalisèrent à nouveau sur lui en entendant son titre.

— En parlant des… Carrow, j'aimerais passer en revue avec vous certaines des mesures que j'envisage pour la protection des autres élèves.

Une pause, brisée seulement par le bourdonnement de quelque jouet en argent. Puis le portrait murmura :

— Vous pensez que le Ministère tombera bientôt, alors ? Et que votre position sera assurée ?

— Oui. D'après notre estimation, d'ici quinze jours, peut-être. Certainement bien avant le début de l'année scolaire. Et après cet heureux événement, bien sûr, nous commencerons à accuser Potter pour le… l'événement qui s'est produit sur la Tour, afin de le pourchasser officiellement. Moi, une fois ainsi exonéré, je pourrai être placé ici sans aucun subterfuge. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est, hum, capricieux dans les récompenses qu'il accorde, mais de fait, je suis son choix logique. Pour plusieurs raisons dont celle-ci : forcer votre équipe à accepter ma présence sera la démonstration la plus cruelle du pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, sans aucun doute.

Dumbledore inclina la tête, l'invitant à continuer. Sur les murs qui les entouraient, les autres portraits avaient cessé de faire semblant de dormir, ce qui leur avait donné une apparence de confidentialité. Des yeux peints les entouraient. Rogue prit sa respiration pour s'adresser à son auditoire élargi.

— Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres espère pouvoir faire pression pour qu'au bout du compte, la plupart des élèves deviennent ses partisans. Il a plutôt bien réussi, après tout, à attirer des élèves par le passé sans l'avantage que lui donne un directeur à sa botte. À cause de cet espoir, il y a peu de chances qu'il se laisse aller à apprécier une boucherie de masse à Poudlard. Je mets à part, bien sûr, les élèves d'ascendance moldue, qui seront à mon avis exclus, ou pire. Je ne vois aucun moyen pour le moment de les préserver. Je doute qu'on les mette à ma portée.

— Un problème que nous devons envisager, acquiesça Dumbledore. Et ceux qui seront à votre portée ?

— Je n'ai pas encore reçu mes instructions, mais je m'attends à devoir interdire aux Carrow le meurtre direct. Au moins dans un premier temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura l'espoir de pouvoir persuader. S'il décide que dans certains cas, il y a trop d'insensibilité – ou bien pour faire monter la pression sur les autres –, il fera naturellement baisser cette exigence.

Une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

— Dumbledore, avez-vous la moindre idée du temps que nous devrons tenir ?

Une supplication désespérée dans une voix sans expression. Le vieillard mort espérait-il vraiment gagner cette guerre avec une telle médiocrité ? Les portraits qui l'entouraient bruissèrent, désirant une réponse presqu'autant que lui.

— Je ne peux qu'espérer, Severus, et il est possible que mes espoirs soient mal placés. Harry sait ce qu'il a à faire, en partie. Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il ? … Je ne peux en être certain. Sûrement plus qu'un semestre. Avec de la chance et de l'aide – et l'aide qu'il aura à sa disposition sera plus limitée que ce que j'aurais aimé –, dans l'année qui vient.

Ils étaient en train de discuter de la sentence de mort d'un gamin. Rogue parla sèchement :

— Peut-être devrions-nous rechercher les moyens de lui faire passer en douce du Felix Felicis. À moins que cela n'offense la sensibilité Gryffondor, puisque son usage est interdit dans les – ah – événements sportifs ?

— Gryffondor accepterait volontiers d'être offensé. Ça pourrait même être possible : nous avons besoin d'établir une meilleure liaison entre l'Ordre et vous. Quoique… une information anonyme peut être vérifiée. Et votre Patronus est connu, on lui fait confiance, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas de celui qui le lance. Quelle chance que tout le monde sache qu'un véritable Mangemort ne peut en lancer un !

Le portrait de Dumbledore eut l'audace de sourire à Rogue en disant cela.

— Mais une potion d'origine inconnue – je ne peux imaginer qu'Alastor prenne le risque, quels que soient les tests effectués. Personne dans l'Ordre n'a les compétences nécessaires pour s'assurer de sa pureté. Si nous pouvions leur faire parvenir par Horace, ou leur faire croire que ça vient de lui, et la faire passer au Terrier avant le déclenchement de la crise…

Rogue l'interrompit d'une voix sinistre.

— Je n'en ai pas sous la main, et il ne reste pas assez de temps pour en préparer. Quel dommage que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Vous pourriez voir si Horace est plus chanceux sur le sujet. Inutile de m'impliquer.

— Revenons au retour des élèves à Poudlard…

Rogue parla froidement.

— Les considérations qui rendent le meurtre improbable ne s'appliqueront pas à la torture. Les Carrow ont été choisis en partie parce qu'ils suivent immédiatement cette chère Bellatrix dans l'aptitude à lancer le _Doloris_. On attendra de moi que je leur donne toutes occasions de s'y livrer, pour briser quelques élèves directement et amener les autres à se montrer conciliants, par peur. Voilà le premier danger dans l'immédiat, me semble-t-il.

« J'ai donc l'intention de garder la discipline dans mes mains autant que possible. C'est le privilège du directeur d'accomplir moi-même les – ah – tâches les plus agréables. Les punitions n'ont pas à être systématiquement physiques, bien sûr ; mais quand il en faudra, j'ai développé un sortilège informulé qui imite les effets extérieurs du _Doloris_. Le sujet se contorsionne, crie et perd conscience, avec toutes les apparences de la douleur et aucun souvenir ensuite qu'il y en ait eu, en réalité, la moindre. »

Le portrait de Dumbledore éclata de rire.

— Quelle approche extrêmement… euh… Serpentard du problème, Severus !

Le compliment fit sourire légèrement le portrait de Phineas. Mais pas Severus. Dumbledore prit un air songeur.

— Mais peut-être, Severus…

Les sourcils peints d'argent se froncèrent pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Après un moment, ses yeux peints dansant, le portrait dit :

— Je suppose que l'effet réel de votre sortilège est complètement neutre ?

— Le sujet peut se blesser en tombant.

— Pourrais-je prendre la liberté de vous suggérer une modeste modification ? Peut-être pourriez-vous introduire un sort _Fortitudo_ ou un équivalent ? Je l'avoue, j'aime assez l'image d'un élève mis à terre par ce qui semble être un _Doloris _et se redressant pour cracher une provocation.

— Un Gryffondor, sans nul doute, pour être aussi stupide, dit Rogue en reniflant. Vous comprenez que je devrai enlever des points ?

Il croisa les bras, examinant le problème.

— Oui, ce devrait être assez facile – et indétectable, si je procède avec subtilité.

Dumbledore eut un sourire séraphique.

— Je pense que nous pouvons compter sur vous pour la subtilité.

— Dumbledore, les Carrow n'utiliseront pas ma version améliorée du _Doloris_. Pourquoi Poudlard n'a-t-il jamais été protégé contre les Sortilèges Impardonnables, comme il l'est contre le transplanage ? Je ne peux pas croire que c'était impossible ! Mais si je le fais maintenant, je trahis le faux-semblant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que les trois sortilèges ont fonctionné ici – Croupton les a utilisés – ah. À moins que nous puissions le faire passer pour une protection posthume de votre part ?

Le défunt directeur secoua la tête.

— Vous avez raison de penser que c'est possible. Pour le directeur, avec la coopération de l'école ; vous verrez s'il est nécessaire de renouveler la protection anti-transplanage. Mais pour en créer de nouvelles, il faudrait ajouter la force de plusieurs sorciers à celle du directeur. Je crois que la dernière révision d'importance…

Il s'interrompit, jetant un regard inquisiteur au portrait d'une sorcière à l'air hautain. Ses cheveux de bronze et ses yeux bleus glaciaux étaient assortis à sa robe : Rogue avait toujours été amusé par le fait que les nuances n'étaient pas les teintes de Serdaigle mais les couleurs naturelles de Selwyn – une affirmation aussi subtile de l'insistance de Serdaigle sur l'individualité que l'on pouvait espérer en voir. Tous les autres qui choisissaient les couleurs de leur Maison portaient les nuances de leur bannière, même cette malheureuse Derwent, dans son attirail de bourdon.

Selwyn répondit à la question sous-entendue.

— Quand j'ai mis au point les protections actuelles, j'ai utilisé quatre autres sorciers pour l'installation initiale, mais c'était pour m'accorder une large marge de sécurité et un juste équilibre entre les Maisons. Trois auraient amplement suffi ; deux auraient pu convenir ; mais un seul, ah, c'eût été dangereux pour nous deux. Le principal souci du moment, j'imagine, est de savoir combien de sorciers peuvent cacher leur implication à Vous-savez-qui à la fois sous la torture et la Légilimencie ?

— Il y en a exactement un seul d'encore vivant sur qui je peux compter, soupira Dumbledore. J'aurais dû, peut-être, prendre ce problème en considération il y a longtemps. Mais en tout cas, il ne serait pas raisonnable de le faire à présent. Réfléchissons. Si les Carrow ne peuvent pas utiliser le _Doloris _sur le territoire de Poudlard, cela ne les empêchera pas de se livrer à la torture. Ils utiliseront d'autres méthodes, contre lesquelles il n'y a pas de telles défenses, ou ils traîneront les élèves hors des limites de l'école, loin de votre protection.

Rogue plissa les yeux.

— Serait-il alors possible d'atténuer les effets des sortilèges ? de les étouffer ? De même qu'un bouclier lancé par un mauvais sorcier ne lui fournira pas une protection totale mais réduira la sévérité du coup ? Il n'y a pas de bouclier possible contre l'_Avada Kedavra _– mais l'_Imperium_ comme le _Doloris _peuvent être contrés ou bloqués, en partie ou complètement. Une protection partielle, donc, contre ces deux-là…

Rogue passa un long doigt sur sa lèvre, plongé dans ses pensées.

— Nous voulons que les Carrow continuent à les utiliser, continuent à les croire efficaces.

Il fronça les sourcils, le regard distant.

— Si je dressais des protections dans les murs des salles de classe où ils vont donner cours… deux pièces seulement, ce doit être faisable.

Rogue hocha la tête avec décision et son regard retourna se fixer sur le portrait de Dumbledore.

— Une protection minable, mais c'est mieux que rien.

— Et si les Carrow s'aperçoivent que leurs élèves montrent plus de résistance en classe qu'en dehors ? fit aussitôt remarquer Dumbledore.

Rogue leva la tête pour le regarder du haut de son large nez d'un air intimidant.

— La discipline dans les couloirs s'applique aux enseignants aussi bien qu'aux élèves. Davantage, en fait. On ne saurait discipliner les autres si l'on ne peut se discipliner soi-même. Les mesures disciplinaires devraient toujours être exécutées en classe ou pendant les retenues. Vous, Dumbledore, si je peux ainsi parler, vous montriez du laxisme en accordant aux professeurs une trop grande marge de manœuvre sur ces sujets. Je suis à-peu-près sûr que Potter et ses amis diraient que vous me laissiez les punir avec trop de souplesse. Je ne répèterai pas votre erreur.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je demanderai la supervision et le contrôle sur toute la discipline – au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr. Donc, quatre pièces à protéger, deux salles de classe, deux bureaux ; c'est encore possible.

« Il y a très peu de risques que les Carrow détectent directement les protections ; ils n'ont ni l'intelligence pour en concevoir l'idée, ni les compétences magiques pour les détecter, ni les pouvoirs d'observation pour déduire qu'elles existent. Il y a peu de risques que le Seigneurs des Ténèbres fasse une inspection aussi détaillée à moins que ses soupçons ne soient éveillés. »

Rogue releva le menton.

— Si jamais ses soupçons sont éveillés, les bureaux et les salles de classe sont les pièces standard pour ces postes. Il trouverait une protection posthume, manifestement en train de s'effacer. Albus Dumbledore était connu, après tout, pour sa subtilité et sa prévoyance. Sûrement, il aurait anticipé la chute de Poudlard dans les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres et mis en place quelque protection pour ses élèves.

_Je serais puni, bien sûr, pour avoir échoué à les détecter, mais il y a peu de risques qu'il me tue. À moins qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui-même._

Une petite pensée privée d'un infime moment.

Le portrait de Dumbledore donna un regard plein à un Rogue bien vivant.

— Sûrement, j'aurais mis en place quelque protection pour mes élèves… je l'ai fait. Je vous ai installé. Un bon début, un excellent début, Severus.

Plusieurs portraits hochaient la tête pour approuver ce jugement. Phineas avait croisé les bras et pris une expression satisfaite, mais la modifia pour plisser les lèvres d'un air suspicieux quand Dumbledore continua.

— Cependant, je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre analyse selon laquelle la torture serait le premier danger dans l'immédiat.

Rogue leva les sourcils et attendit la correction du défunt. La voix de Dumbledore procéda doucement.

— Vous avez clairement considérablement pensé à la protection physique des élèves. Mais qu'en est-il de leurs âmes, Severus ? Bien plus que du fait qu'il devront subir le Doloris, je me soucie du fait qu'on leur demandera certainement de le lancer.

La voix du défunt était de plus en plus douce, à mesure qu'il capturait le regard noir de Rogue.

— Parmi les enfants qui sont à votre charge, combien seriez-vous content de voir répéter votre propre… terrible erreur ?

Rogue devint tout blanc.

_Aucun_.

Rogue ne le dit pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il se raidit contre le regard de Dumbledore, contre les yeux peints qui le transperçaient de toutes parts.

— Voilà pourquoi…

La voix de Dumbledore frappa durement pour ces deux mots, puis s'arrêta. Elle s'adoucit, continua gentiment.

— En dehors du problème des problèmes d'accès au poste, voilà pourquoi il faut que ce soit _vous_ qui protégiez des ces enfants, et non Minerva, même s'il y avait un moyen d'arranger sa nomination. Severus je ne vous ai pas demandé votre parole comme le moindre mal ! Vous savez, mieux que quiconque, comment Voldemort va essayer de séduire et de forcer ces enfants. Vous savez combien il est habile à faire appel aux points faibles. À la colère. À la peur. Et même aux points forts – au courage, à la curiosité, à la liberté d'imaginer d'un enfant… Vous savez, Severus, sur quel chemin il essaye de les entraîner… Et vous savez, jusqu'au plus profond de vous, où ce chemin aboutit.

Dans un éclair de lumière verte. Détruisant la seule chose qui avait de la valeur pour lui.

Rogue se recroquevilla en avant dans sa chaise, ses cheveux plats dissimulant son visage. Dumbledore continua inexorablement.

— Severus, je vous ai fait défaut quand vous étiez mon élève. Je vous ai vu vous engager sur ce chemin et je n'ai pas pu penser à un moyen de vous arrêter. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire défaut à ces enfants maintenant.

Rogue acquiesça en hochant la tête avec raideur.

* * *

_NdT : j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! La suite est encore meilleure, avec un Rogue très conforme à lui-même et un plan absolument génial pour avoir l'air d'être le suppôt des Ténèbres tout en travaillant activement à mettre les élèves du côté de la Lumière... Ça vous dit ?_

* * *


	2. Le Maître des Potions

**Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir**

_Traduction de la fiction de testingt disponible sur occlumency. sycophanthex. com/viewstory.php?sid5766_

L'histoire et à testingt, les personnages et l'univers à Mrs Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le Maître des Potions**

_Cela ressemble à une opération_

_Sans en être une_

_Pas plus que ce n'est, malgré les jambes ouvertes, les grognements,_

_Et le sang, une naissance._

_En partie, c'est un travail,_

_En partie, c'est une démonstration de talent_

_Comme un concerto._

_Ça peut être mal fait_

_Ou bien, on se le dit à soi-même._

_En partie, c'est un art._

« Notes pour un poème qui ne pourra jamais être écrit », Margaret Atwood.

* * *

Les mains de Rogue agrippaient les bras du fauteuil défraîchi, déchirant un peu plus le tissu sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Dans la faible lumière qui filtrait à travers les stores sales, il pouvait voir son rempart de livres. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait l'aider.

Il avait, malheureusement, du temps pour penser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé que l'impasse du Tisseur devrait être protégée par un sortilège de _Fidelitas _dont le gardien serait Queudver : c'était une torture si raffinée, eût-il connu toute la vérité, que Rogue avait entretenu brièvement le soupçon d'avoir été transparent aux yeux du monstre depuis le début.

Mais non : le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas aussi patient dans sa cruauté.

Rogue avait également entretenu brièvement le soupçon de n'avoir pas placé des protections suffisamment fortes pour être à l'abri au cas où Queudver le trahirait. Avec quelle force pourrait-il lutter si les Aurors le trouvaient, étant donné ce qu'il avait à faire ? Probablement pas assez.

Il avait préparé les potions qui lui avaient été assignées ; il était possible qu'il soit convoqué. Pour le reste, il était seul avec ses pensées dans une maison sombre et exiguë. Encore une fois.

Il était revenu à ses premiers jours. Seulement, les pensées n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Il s'était bien souvent assis là au cours des ans. À moins de cinq kilomètres de chez elle. En train de penser à – non, pas à elle. À la fin. C'était pire, depuis les leçons d'Occlumencie. Entendre sa voix, que les Détraqueurs faisaient résonner dans la mémoire de son fils. Ses cris, tels que le garçon les avaient entendus. Son visage, éclairé par une lumière verte. Il avait imaginé tout cela pendant des années… mais depuis plus d'un an maintenant, il n'avait plus eu besoin d'imaginer. Il pouvait se remémorer. Avec un grand réalisme. Sans la moindre possibilité d'imprécision.

L'été précédent, Rogue avait eu froid, froid, tandis qu'il était assis dans ce fauteuil et revisitait les souvenirs.

Mais à présent…

Un mort lui avait dit :

« _– __J'ai votre parole que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour protéger les élèves de Poudlard ?..._

_Vous savez, mieux que quiconque, comment Voldemort est habile à faire appel …_

_Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire défaut à ces enfants maintenant._ »

Et il avait acquiescé.

Il devait donc à présent penser à la pire des deux fins.

L'autre.

Ses cheveux brillant dans le soleil tandis qu'elle insistait :

« _– Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Sev ? Il me donne la chair de poule !... _

_– Une simple plaisanterie, rien de plus… _»

Et même encore maintenant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était si mal pour Avery et Mulciber d'attaquer Mary Macdonald, pendant que la moitié de l'école riait et proclamait son admiration quand Black et Potter l'attaquaient lui. La vieille injustice le rongeait. Et pourquoi était-elle fière de son intelligence quand il inventait l'_Assurdatio_ mais l'avait réprimandé pour le _Levicorpus_ ?

« _– J'ai enfin un truc que ces salauds n'attendront pas !_

_– C'est cruel, Sev. C'est… humiliant. En plus, n'espère pas le garder secret. Tu sais qu'ils sont doués pour retrouver les maléfices une fois qu'ils les ont vus. _»

Pas aussi bons que moi. Pas aussi bons que l'original, ça, c'est sûr ! Et ce sort-là ne blessait réellement personne ! Même le _Sectumsempra_ – il avait eu la prudence de ne pas lui montrer – pouvait ne pas faire de vrais dégâts si le sorcier le contrôlait correctement. Sinon, bien sûr, il arrivait que les dommages ne puissent être soignés par aucun sortilège de guérison classique. Tout était une question de contrôle et lui, il n'en manquait pas. Même ce fameux jour, il n'avait pas mutilé Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de manière permanente. Une simple égratignure. Pas comme ce qu'ils avaient essayé de lui faire le mois précédent.

Il avait eu la langue entravée, si bien qu'il ne pouvait que bredouiller quand il essayait de lui dire la vérité – alors que ce salaud de Potter pouvait lui mentir comme il voulait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas apprécié sa retenue ?

Ce n'était pas tellement différent de ce que ces salauds de Maraudeurs lui avaient fait ; ce n'était pas pire. Pourquoi félicitait-on ces salauds de Gryffondor alors qu'on traitait leurs équivalents Serpentard de mages noirs ?

Mais il y aurait renoncé – Mulciber et les maléfices tout ensemble – si seulement elle lui avait dit. Si elle lui avait vraiment dit. Que c'était un choix entre eux et elle. Au lieu de lui dire quand il était trop tard.

« _– __Tu as choisi ta voie._ »

Pourquoi ne le lui avait-elle dit que lorsqu'il était trop tard ?

Alors, pourquoi ne pas partir avec Mulciber et Avery ? Eux, ils le félicitaient pour ses maléfices ; ils lui en montraient d'autres, encore plus… créatifs. Des potions dont la préparation était si précise que c'était beau de les faire (mais moins beau, parfois, de les tester). C'était les préparer qui avait de l'intérêt – avancer une main sûre et délicate à travers les vapeurs. La juste quantité. Une moitié de tour en sens contraire pour faire prendre le tout. Le savoir ! Les autres idées, oui, elles étaient un peu extrêmes, mais pas fausses. Pas si on s'en tenait aux faits. Bon sang, il vivait parmi les Moldus, son père était moldu, il savait comment ils étaient, ce qu'ils méritaient – elle n'avait jamais été une Moldue, jamais, elle était une sorcière, comme lui.

Et ce n'était pas tellement différent, et ce n'était pas pire.

Jusqu'à ce que ce le soit, et alors, c'était déjà trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

« _– Vous savez combien il est habile à faire appel… _»

À la lâcheté. Et la curiosité. Une haine amère. Une peine amère.

À l'orgueil, cet orgueil durement acquis grâce à sa propre force, son esprit, son talent.

À la vengeance. Le désespoir. L'amour du savoir. La rage.

À son désir d'être désiré, de… trouver sa place.

Et à sa certitude de pouvoir contrôler, contrôler jusqu'où il laisserait les choses aller. Il n'avait jamais dit à Dumbledore qu'il avait inventé son faux _Doloris _à cette époque. Ainsi, on ne pouvait le forcer à en lancer un vrai, sauf quand il le voulait. Il avait ses valeurs.

L'aveuglement sur soi. La faiblesse. La sottise. Qui pouvait protéger des enfants de ça ?

La lâcheté. Bon. Il existait une potion de courage qu'il pourrait donner aux enfants. Mais elle n'était pas appropriée aux circonstances ; elle ne les aiderait pas. Elle faisait disparaître la peur, jusqu'à la témérité – mortelle dans ce cas, Merlin le savait ! Une terreur abjecte était la réponse correcte à cette première offre. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment effrayé. Ni à temps. Ni sur les bons sujets.

Non, ce n'était pas une question de courage. Mais c'était ce que ce gros garçon stupide avait. Londubat, qui avait fait passer sa Maison pour une bande d'idiots, en première année, avec ces fameux dix points. Gagnés pour avoir tenté d'arrêter le Survivant, pour avoir tenté d'arrêter ses propres amis – parce qu'il pensait que ce qu'ils faisaient était mauvais. Si Lupin avait jamais eu ce courage-là… Non, pas du courage. Mais quoi que ce fût d'autre.

Le même garçon en train de crier à Harry au Ministère de ne pas lâcher la prophétie. Il en avait entendu parler par les deux camps. L'histoire n'était pas la même.

Londubat, qui serait le meilleur allié de Rogue l'année prochaine à Poudlard. La bouche de Rogue se tordit en un sourire sardonique quand il imagina la réaction du garçon à cette idée. Londubat serait celui qui relancerait l'Armée de Dumbledore, qui mènerait la résistance contre Rogue et les Carrow. Rogue en était aussi sûr que de l'amour des Carrow pour le _Doloris _: Neville Londubat ne consentirait pas au mal.

S'il pouvait mettre ce sentiment en bouteille… et il le pouvait. S'il pouvait le définir.

Une voix traversa son esprit.

« _– Si, un jour, vous avez à choisir… entre le bien et la facilité… souvenez-vous. Souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à une personne qui était bonne, fraternelle et courageuse, simplement parce qu'elle a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. _»

Pas du courage. Mais une certaine forme de force. Choisir comme il faut. Comme elle l'avait fait, apparemment sans effort. Aucune cruauté ne l'amusait (ses vêtements moldus dépareillés, ses cheveux sales, son amour des livres, tout cela en avait fait une cible pour les enfants moldus. Mais pas pour elle. C'était d'abord comme ça qu'il avait su qu'elle était différente).

Lâcheté. Faiblesse.

Et aveuglement sur soi. Pettigrow, qui désirait être protégé – galopant comme un rat dans les escaliers. Lucius, qui cherchait le pouvoir avec élégance – et qui avait tout perdu, jusqu'à sa baguette. Hanté dans sa propre maison par l'« honneur » qui lui était fait. Drago, qui voulait du respect, une représentation pervertie de l'âge adulte – pleurant son désespoir dans les toilettes. Le fier Rosier, en train d'embrasser un ourlet. Lui-même, dont la position de pouvoir lui permettrait de faire une exception parmi les Nés-Moldus. Y en avait-il un qui ait eu ce qu'il cherchait quand il les avait rejoints ? En dehors de Bella et des tarés de son espèce, bien sûr. Quand on était sain d'esprit, quoi qu'on cherchât en rejoignant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était ce qu'on perdait, c'était le prix à payer…

L'aveuglement sur soi, donc. Y avait-il au monde une potion pour contrer cela ?

Non. Les potions de vérité… ne faisaient que forcer à ne pas mentir.

— Attends. Arrête un peu avec ta fichue rhétorique. Prends le temps de penser, pauvre idiot ! marmonna Rogue en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

Il y avait une potion pour la vérité. Et il l'avait vue marcher pour dévoiler… une vérité qui ne semblait pas auparavant connue par celui qui l'avait énoncée. Cet imbécile de quatrième année interrogé par Ombrage – avec son véritable sérum, cette fois – qui avait finalement avoué la raison pour laquelle il poursuivait et maléficiait Drago. Drago s'était trouvé furieux et embarrassé. Rogue avait eu un petit sourire devant la honte des deux garçons. Ainsi, le Veritaserum pouvait révéler des vérités… que l'on s'était cachées à soi-même.

Voilà le point de départ.

Il était plaisamment ironique de penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait regarni les stocks de son laboratoire de potions avec des ingrédients… exotiques, afin de permettre à Rogue de préparer tout ce qui pouvait être nécessaire. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un rictus tandis qu'il songeait à la commande de Veritaserum pour les interrogatoires. Comme c'était opportun !

Rogue s'installa au bureau de son laboratoire, un parchemin contenant la formule standard qu'il venait de copier devant lui, cinq variantes et un travail de référence sur les potions lunaires étalés à côté. Il prit sa plume.

Une potion lunaire, donc, clairement ; à commencer à la nouvelle et à finir à la pleine lune. Pendant la phase de croissance de la lumière… Elle devait rester coercitive, l'être même davantage, mais la compulsion devait s'exercer non sur l'énonciation mais sur la connaissance… Il griffonna plusieurs lignes pour voir. En fait, dans les circonstances actuelles, il serait préférable d'inciter au silence. Laisser échapper des doutes sur le caractère désirable d'un engagement chez les Mangemorts serait certainement… peu recommandé devant les Carrow. Rogue se frotta la bouche. De la strychnine, peut-être, pour bloquer les mâchoires ? Insuffisant pour forcer au silence mais suffisant pour le suggérer fortement. Voilà. Si la formule devait un jour être publiée, on pourrait en faire une variante optionnelle.

Quand on administrait du Veritaserum, l'attention du sujet était tournée vers l'interrogateur : il fallait le modifier en interrogation sur soi – un œil d'aigle, en ce cas. Au milieu de la procédure, pour renforcer la compulsion. Et il faudrait mélanger à l'envers une fois sur trois pour approfondir la pénétration. De la rue et de l'euphraise(1), pour la vision : ces herbes marchaient particulièrement bien ensemble pour renforcer la vision _intérieure_. Du gingembre pour aiguiser l'intelligence au maximum. Si on devait penser mieux que sa propre pensée… tout avantage possible était nécessaire. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Relire la formule standard… Pierre de lune, armoise… Ce serait une potion de magie noire, avec usage d'armoise de cimetière au lieu d'armoise normale. Et il remplacerait la nacre par de la perle, formée autour d'une irritation insupportable, de la pure douleur. Rogue fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi pensait-il que cette potion serait douloureuse ? Pourtant, cela semblait juste… Il allait laisser ça comme ça, puis vérifier les effets par rapport à la formule finale…

Le Veritaserum lui-même avait une durée de vie limitée. Mais cette potion-ci… une fois que la dose initiale aurait disparu, la compréhension qu'elle aurait fait naître ne devait pas s'estomper trop facilement. Effet tenace… Il sortit des rayons _Principes avancés_, parcourut les potions aux effets permanents. Ah ! De la vésicule de blaireau. Et un os de la mâchoire réduit en poudre ? Voilà qui renforcerait certainement l'effet – en fait, ça ferait durer l'effet de la dose initiale plusieurs jours et rendrait en conséquence la compréhension qui en résulterait presque impossible à ignorer. Pas complètement impossible, bien sûr : on ne devait jamais sous-estimer la capacité à s'aveugler sur soi-même. Ses sourcils se baissèrent pendant qu'il se concentrait en ajoutant ces changements aux précédents. Hum… Il semblait qu'il introduisait les qualités des différents Maisons à la formule. Alors, quid de Gryffondor ? Pas l'aspect solaire – le rayonnement ferme – mais plutôt l'éclair – l'illumination soudaine. La griffe du lion, pas son sang ou sa bile. La plume gratta activement.

Il se redressa, s'étira et relut son travail. La potion devrait fonctionner pour forcer une mise à bas générale des structures mentales d'auto-aveuglement, oui. Quel dommage qu'on n'en ait pas donné à Cornelius Fudge, naguère ! Pouvait-il la modifier davantage pour… diriger l'enquête, pour ainsi dire ? Après que la potion serait éclaircie, peut-être… De la belladone, ce poison qui fixait les yeux ? Pour fixer l'attention sur un problème précis ? Il renifla en songeant que la potion pourrait être utilisée comme anaphrodisiaque. Dans ce cas, cependant, il s'agissait de diriger l'attention sur la question d'un engagement auprès de Voldemort. Si seulement il pouvait obtenir quelques gouttes du sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il eut un sourire sinistre à cette idée. « Mon Seigneur, vous savez que je ne veux que vous servir. Puis-je prendre un peu de votre sang pour une potion ? Trois gouttes devraient suffire… »

Mais, attends… Il défit ses manchettes et regarda sa Marque des Ténèbres en plissant les yeux. La Marque : sa chair à lui, mais l'essence du Seigneur des Ténèbres – une combinaison idéale, en fait, s'il pouvait l'utiliser sans être découvert. Pouvait-il faire un prélèvement sans alerter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Les yeux voilés, il essaya délicatement de sa baguette et son esprit. Oui, avec le couteau d'argent – c'étaient son doigt et sa volonté sur la Marque qui faisaient naître l'appel. Donc, pour la fin de la préparation à la pleine lune, il exposerait la potion aux rayons lunaires et ajouterait la belladone et de la chair prise sur sa Marque. Il fit une grimace en s'apercevant que l'achèvement de la potion était désormais dépendant d'une nuit sans nuage. Il pouvait maintenir la potion avec un sortilège s'il fallait attendre la pleine lune suivante, mais elle serait au maximum de sa force si elle était préparée lors d'un seul cycle. On ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il écrivit ses dernières notes. La formule générale, avec ou sans l'incitation à se taire, la manière de diriger l'introspection vers une zone ou un problème spécifiques. Seuls les plus doués pourraient utiliser cette dernière possibilité : sélectionner le bon ingrédient pour activer la potion serait une tâche délicate. Un avertissement à ce sujet… Il était certain que la grande majorité des utilisateurs potentiels n'auraient pas accès à l'ingrédient d'activation qu'il allait utiliser. Mais sur le principe… il pouvait voir d'autres applications. Et la formule non spécifiée pouvait encore se montrer utile – au moins aussi longtemps que les sorciers mentiraient à eux-mêmes aussi bien qu'aux autres.

Rogue renifla. Pour l'éternité, alors. Un cadeau pour l'humanité, voilà ce qu'il avait créé.

Il donna un coup décidé de sa baguette sur le parchemin ; ses gribouillages s'organisèrent proprement en une formule avec ses variations. Il donna un autre coup, rendant le parchemin vierge pour d'autres yeux que les siens. Il doutait que des Mangemorts pussent seulement apprécier son application, mais il n'avait pas de raison de prendre des risques. Le parchemin apparemment vide reprit sa place sur la pile. Il le relirait le lendemain pour voir si d'autres améliorations se suggéraient d'elles-mêmes.

Maintenant, il était temps de préparer la commande du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aujourd'hui, c'était la _Nulla Fortitudo_. Oserait-il affaiblir le lot de potions ? Non, trop facile à détecter – il ne s'agissait guère d'Ombrage. En cette occasion, il avait réalisé son meilleur travail, bien qu'il l'eût détesté.

_Nulla Fortitudo_. Elle faisait diminuer la volonté, rendait une victime plus facile à briser par la torture ou l'_Imperium_. _Fortitudo_, son contraire. Était-ce le secret de Londubat ? Pourtant, il se rappelait que le garçon tremblait de terreur à la moindre attaque verbale. Sans trace de défi ou de défense. Sûrement, la qualité dont il faisait preuve n'était pas de la fortitude, pas plus que du courage. Pourtant… Rogue ne l'avait pas vu quand il défiait les Mangemorts ou ses amis. Peut-être tremblait-il aussi de terreur dans ces moments-là ? Il n'était pas sans peur, et n'essayait pas d'en avoir l'air, mais faisait simplement ce qu'il jugeait être bien. De façon presque invisible. Une clarté de… vue morale ? Les lèvres de Rogue formèrent une moue railleuse quand il pensa ces mots qu'il ne prononcerait jamais. Et la volonté d'agir en suivant cette vue morale, et non ses peurs ? Ses sentiments ? – Son mépris pour les Gryffondor qui jouaient les héros, qui n'étaient braves que devant un public, pour leur propre vanité – _Fortitudo_, mais… dirigée. De même que son nouveau Veritaserum était dirigé. D'abord voir, puis vouloir, et enfin, faire en sorte que cette volonté guide l'action.

Ses mains faisaient prudemment avancer la préparation pendant qu'il pensait.

* * *

1 _NdT : _euphraise : plante dont le nom anglais est _eyebright_ (brillant de l'œil ou œil brillant), ce qui explique sa présence ici (et pour cette leçon de botanique, on dit merci qui ? Merci Wikipédia !)

* * *

_NdT : le maître en pleine réflexion : n'est-il pas absolument génial ? Ne l'admirez-vous pas, ce solitaire qui manigance le salut des autres et qui envisage ses propres souffrances (découper un bout de sa Marque, brr...) avec une parfaite indifférence ?  
_

* * *


	3. La thèse de Charity

**Faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir**

Traduction de la fiction de testingt :

sycophanthex. occlumency. /viewstory.php?sid5766

Pour le reste, _Harry Potter_ appartient à son auteur (étonnant, non ?).

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La thèse de Charity**

– _Combien de Serpentard faut-il pour nettoyer un chaudron ?_

– _Trois._

– _Un pour nettoyer le chaudron et un pour embrouiller l'affaire._

Avec un sourire d'excuse pour Steven J. Brust, _Yendi_. Il a détourné la blague le premier.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Le respect dû aux morts exigeait que Rogue lise la dernière publication de Charity, mais ce fut une grande déception. L'incohérence dans un article de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ n'était pas inattendue. Cependant, autant que Rogue pouvait en juger, la recherche de Charity manquait en soi de cohérence. Rogue regrettait de ne pouvoir mieux estimer sa dernière production. Elle semblait privée de tout sens de rigueur académique, elle n'avait fait qu'aligner de simples anecdotes pour appuyer son idée. L'idée elle-même était intéressante, même si elle était sujette à controverse (Rogue eut un sourire aigre en songeant à ce dont la controverse aurait l'air dans sa Maison), mais elle n'était pas étayée, autant qu'il pouvait voir, par des preuves solides.

Bien sûr, considérée comme de la propagande plutôt que comme de la recherche, la thèse était d'un grand intérêt et d'une évidente utilité.

De même que l'était, si on y pensait, la thèse opposée

Quelle était la fonction de la promotion du chauvinisme des sorciers de sang pur, au-delà de l'évidence ? Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

– Je vous ai tué, Albus Dumbledore, affirma tranquillement Rogue.

Il supporta le contact de la poussière ensorcelée, qui se dissipa lorsqu'il la traversa. Il avait déjà fait face au portrait de Dumbledore : qu'est-ce que Fol-œil avait cru ? Qu'il fuirait les criailleries d'une illusion ? Il replaça un sort de Désillusionnement sur lui et lança un rapide _Revelo_ : Grimmaurd Place était désert, comme il s'y attendait. Rogue monta à l'étage et fit une pause, victime de la tentation. Après un moment, Severus entra dans la chambre de Black. Bientôt, le sorcier en noir eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, jamais estimé à sa juste valeur par Black, mais cependant conservé au milieu des trucs bons à jeter.

Pas de temps pour ça. Pas de temps. C'était en perdre complètement.

Rogue retourna à sa tâche. Il s'essuya le visage et se prépara au combat.

Le portrait se trouvait dans la chambre que Harry Potter avait utilisée.

– Directeur Black !

Rogue donna trois coups de baguette au cadre : un moyen sûr de la faire venir, son titre.

Phineas finit par apparaître et s'installa sans se presser. Il regarda celui qui l'avait convoqué avec une pointe de dédain.

– Ah, Phineas, merci pour votre temps. J'ai une information à faire passer à Dumbledore.

Rogue passa rapidement en revue ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il conjecturait des plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; on pouvait se fier à Dumbledore pour décider ce qui pouvait être transmis à l'Ordre par le biais de Minerva. Rogue conclut l'affaire et passa à son autre sujet de préoccupation.

– Maintenant, directeur Black, j'aimerais vous consulter sur un problème qui concerne notre Maison.

La silhouette vêtue de vert s'étira minutieusement, pleine d'indifférence prétendue.

– Qui concerne seulement notre Maison ? Comment, pas votre avenir prochain de directeur ?

– Je ne dis pas que ça n'a rien à voir… mais j'ai besoin des réactions d'un Serpentard sur une partie d'une recherche très intéressante dans laquelle l'ancien professeur d'Étude des Moldus de Poudlard s'était engagé.

Phineas Nigellus Black, sorcier de sang pur, haussa des sourcils soupçonneux à l'idée que quiconque d'associé avec l'Étude des Moldus ait pu produire la moindre recherche d'intérêt.

Certain qu'il avait la pleine attention de Black, Rogue commença :

– Charity Burbage entame son article par cette triste observation : nombre des familles issues de la Noblesse naturelle sont éteintes ou en voie de l'être… les Fondateurs, les Gaunt, les Black…

Rogue inclina poliment la tête vers le portrait.

– Elle continue en faisant observer que certaines des familles qui ont le plus adhéré au refus de s'unir avec des sorciers souillés par du sang moldu ont développé une tendance… – eh bien, disons que certains de leurs descendants ne sont décidément pas eux-mêmes exempts de souillures visibles. Cette chère Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari, les Carrow… Nombre de cas se présentent immédiatement à l'esprit parmi mes – ah – connaissances personnelles, bien que Charity ait été trop… charitable pour mentionner des noms. Ou alors, c'est _La Gazette_ qui avait trop peur pour les imprimer, bien sûr.

« Ensuite, elle fait la liste, toute aussi surprenante, de nombre de sorciers et sorcières puissants des dernières générations qui étaient de sang mêlé. Dumbledore, bien sûr (dit-il en comptant les noms sur les doigts), son homologue dans la Résistance française, Mathilde Thomeret, aussi bien que Vincenzio, Noether, Blum, sur le continent ; Kingsley et Tonks dans l'actuel Ordre du Phénix. Notre estimé « Élu », bien sûr… et beaucoup d'autres ; en fait, Charity ressort cette vieille rumeur selon laquelle Grindelwald lui-même avait un quart de sang moldu…

« Charity ne mentionne pas la rumeur qui a dominé dans les cercles Mangemorts depuis l'affaire du Ministère, quand Harry Potter a accusé le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même d'être de sang mêlé… Bellatrix peut être si indiscrète… Savez-vous, Phineas, si elle a des chances d'être exacte ?

– C'est un Sang-mêlé du nom de Tom Jedusor, le fils d'une des derniers descendants de Salazar Serpentard et d'un Moldu – même pas un Sang-de-Bourbe ! Dumbledore et Potter ont eu un grand nombre d'entretiens fort ennuyeux sur toute cette histoire. Je me souviens de Jedusor : il avait l'air d'un parfait Serpentard, préfet en chef en son temps ; je pensais qu'il serait un honneur pour notre Maison. Au lieu de ça… je suppose qu'on peut toujours parler d'une certaine forme de « grandeur »…

Les sourcils de Rogue se haussèrent.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vraiment de sang mêlé ? Comme c'est commode ! C'est toujours tellement – ah – rafraîchissant quand la vérité a des chances de servir à atteindre son but.

Il retourna son attention vers Phineas.

– Le point que Charity Burbage souhaitait établir, c'est que les unions entre sorciers de sang pur et Moldus ou Nés-Moldus sont plus désirables que le contraire. Elle prétend que les Sangs-Mêlés qui en naissent sont susceptibles d'hériter de plus grands pouvoirs. Elle fait appel aux informations généalogiques que je viens de citer et à un concept moldu appelé « vigueur hybride ». Elle laisse entendre de plus que la consanguinité chez certaines familles de sang pur a atteint un niveau dangereux, susceptible de produire un nombre supérieur à la moyenne d'enfants porteurs de déformations ou faiblesses physiques, morales et magiques.

Il fit un demi-pas en arrière et observa la réaction de Black avec satisfaction. Le portrait, d'ordinaire onctueux, était si scandalisé qu'il en était presque incohérent – en plus d'avoir pris une teinte pourpre qui ne s'accordait guère avec ses robes vert et argent. « Obscène… dégoûtant ! » étaient les mots qui revenaient le plus souvent.

Rogue coupa Black d'un geste paresseux.

– Personnellement, je trouve l'idée… flatteuse. Bien que je sois blessé d'avoir été exclu par Charity de sa liste des – ah – Sangs-Mêlés remarquables. Cependant, nous n'avons pas besoin de considérer la thèse pour ses mérites, mais plutôt d'examiner certaines de ses implications les plus… intéressantes. Les façons dont on peut utiliser cette idée.

Un doigt caressa sa lèvre fine avec réflexion.

– Ou, pour être plus précis, Black, les façons dont on a pu utiliser cette idée.

Les bredouillements de Phineas Black s'arrêtèrent à la suggestion d'une machination. La couleur du portrait reprit peu à peu sa pâleur normale tandis que Black croisait les bras. Deux Serpentard, l'un peint et l'autre vivant, se regardaient l'un l'autre avec une expression identique d'intérêt sardonique.

Rogue ferma à moitié les yeux et parla d'une voix douce.

– Je ne crois pas qu'on ait accordé l'attention adéquate aux implications à long terme de la – ah – combinaison d'ambitions de l'un des membres les plus proéminents de notre Maison. Songez, Phineas, que nous avons là un sorcier, un Serpentard, qui aspire sérieusement à la fois au contrôle absolu sur la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne et à l'immortalité de sa personne. Il est évident qu'il a besoin de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de maintenir ce contrôle à perpétuité. Que souhaitera-t-il voir se confirmer chez les descendants de ses ennemis comme de ses partisans ?

Jamais, de son vivant ou ensuite, personne n'avait entendu Phineas Black jurer. Il avait toujours maintenu qu'une telle pratique trahissait un manque lamentable d'aisance avec la langue. Il semblait cependant qu'il éprouvait désormais le besoin de vocables supplémentaires.

Rogue l'écouta avec une attention courtoise pendant une minute ou deux. Sans aucun doute, certaines des expressions les plus éloquentes de Black méritaient d'être gardées en mémoire en cas de besoin ultérieur. Rogue finit par l'interrompre :

– Nous n'avons pas établi la vérité de cette thèse – mais la démonstration tient. Certainement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être aussi pour Grindelwald qui, comme lui, recherchait l'immortalité et avait épousé l'idéologie des sorciers de sang pur. Si la thèse de Burbage est vraie – ou si on la croit, qu'elle soit vraie ou fausse – empêcher le croisement Sang-Pur–Moldu en est la suite logique. Une double quête du pouvoir ultime et de l'immortalité implique qu'on veuille affaiblir la menace posée par la succession des générations. Le fait qu'un Sang-Mêlé souhaite faire avancer la suprématie des Sangs-Purs ne manque pas de poser des questions. En voilà une réponse possible, qu'on ne peut exclure d'après les faits que nous avons. Et c'est une réponse aux implications intéressantes pour la – ah – morale de notre Maison, si, par hasard, elle devait être découverte.

– Des implications intéressantes, de fait.

Le portrait de Black s'était mis à sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire plaisant.

– En fait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même – en présence de Drago Malefoy – a tué le professeur Burbage, peut-être en punition de sa publication d'un article populaire sur cette recherche. Son accusation finale avant de la tuer a été, je cite : « Elle voudrait tous nous marier à des Moldus »…

– Peu judicieux d'avoir souligné ce point, murmura Black, ses yeux peints brillant de malice.

– De fait, répondit Rogue avec un petit sourire, en caressant à nouveau sa lèvre supérieure. Du reste, il était peut-être tout aussi peu judicieux de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'insister pour qu'on ajoute le statut sanguin des élèves sur leur dossier personnel.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour sourire.

– Voilà qui autorise d'intéressantes comparaisons, reprit-il. Comme directeur pressenti, j'ai obtenu les listes mises à jour. Sur les vingt Serpentard qui attireront le plus l'attention de leurs compatriotes au fait du pouvoir, douze sont répertoriés comme Sangs-Mêlés, dont trois qui avaient précédemment réussi à garder leur statut sanguin secret. C'est presque la proportion inverse du nombre de Sangs-Mêlés dans l'ensemble des élèves de Serpentard ; donc, ça s'inscrit sagement dans la thèse du professeur Burbage.

Phineas l'interrompit à ce moment.

– Un tiers des Serpentard sont des Sangs-Mêlés, maintenant ? Et trois cinquièmes des plus puissants ?

Rogue leva les sourcils.

– Le Choixpeau magique les choisit d'abord pour leur appétit de grandeur, après tout. Je tiens à souligner que nous n'aurions jamais connu la proportion si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas insisté pour la chercher – puisque les Serpentard qui ont une – ah – mauvaise origine apprennent rapidement à dissimuler ce fait. Comme je l'ai fait. J'ai noté votre surprise, Phineas, au sujet de mon statut sanguin… C'est élégant de votre part d'avoir tenté de cacher votre réaction.

Black refusa de ramasser le gant et répondit plutôt :

– Une remarque que Dumbledore a faite un jour au petit Potter, Severus, pourrait être introduite avantageusement dans ce contexte : il y avait deux garçons qui remplissaient les conditions initiales de la prophétie, et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a sans hésiter supposé que la menace venait du Sang-Mêlé, pas du Sang-Pur.

– Londubat contre Potter, oui, je m'en rappelle – et tous les élèves qui reviendront peuvent faire la comparaison eux-mêmes. Comme c'est… hum… utile… Pour revenir à des considérations stratégiques : vous êtes d'accord, je suppose, pour dire que ce qu'on se démontre à soi-même est plus convaincant que ce qui nous est dit. Aussi, l'impact ne sera-t-il pas maximal si un ou plusieurs élèves devaient découvrir des indices menant à un secret bien gardé ?

Le portrait de Phineas fit un geste de la main : c'était évident.

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent.

– Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce mieux de le faire découvrir par l'un des Sangs-Mêlés, ou bien serait-ce encore plus inattaquable si ça l'était par un Sang-Pur ? Malefoy ne le transmettrait pas aux autres s'il y pensait, mais plusieurs des plus brillants le feraient. Surtout s'ils décident vraiment qu'eux, leurs parents et leurs grands-parents ont tous été manipulés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Phineas mit ses doigts en clocher mais hésita à répondre.

– Un Sang-Mêlé, ça pose le problème que les Sangs-Purs peuvent le soupçonner d'avoir monté l'idée pour promouvoir son propre agenda. Un Sang-Pur, celui qu'il risque de la taire.

Rogue pensa à son sérum contre l'auto-aveuglement. Il devait être prêt pour les tests dans peu de temps. S'il marchait comme prévu, il pourrait servir utilement à contrer ce problème parmi les Sangs-Purs…

Phineas interrompit ses réflexions.

– Severus, et si vous faisiez en sorte que plusieurs élèves trouvent les éléments et les assemblent en groupe ? Parmi les élèves actuels, y a-t-il des… alliés proches ? En particulier, entre un Sang-Pur et un sorcier d'un autre statut ?

Rogue réfléchit.

– Nelson et la cadette des Parkinson. Elles vont entrer en cinquième année. Si je me souviens bien, la mère de Nelson est Moldue, Parkinson lui est loyale, et les deux sont exceptionnellement douées, même au regard des critères – ah – exigeants de notre Maison, pour flairer les secrets.

– Ces deux filles-là. Oui, Dumbledore les a reçues. À leur… insatisfaction mutuelle, je crois.

Bien sûr, Phineas devait prêter une attention soutenue aux procédures disciplinaires dans le bureau du directeur qui impliquaient leur Maison. Il était intéressant et inhabituel que Dumbledore ait trouvé utile d'intervenir lui-même plutôt que d'attirer l'attention de Severus sur le problème de discipline en question. Encore plus intéressant qu'une affaire de cette ampleur ait échappé à son attention. Il faudrait qu'il passe en revue les dossiers gardés par le directeur quand il y aurait accès.

À sa connaissance, ces deux gamines étaient les seules à avoir découvert les « cours de soutien en potions » de Potter – hormis l'intrusion purement accidentelle de Drago. Et elles avaient eu l'insolence de sous-entendre qu'elles ne croyaient pas à la version officielle. Elles avaient même remarqué la Pensine. Cela avait pris plusieurs retenues pour leur apprendre les vertus de la discrétion. Ou au moins du silence. Rogue acquiesça en lui-même. Oui, cette paire-là serait un bon choix.

S'il interdisait ce numéro de _La Gazette_ (il se rappelait du succès qu'avait remporté Ombrage pour disséminer l'interview de Potter dans _Le Chicaneur_)… Parkinson harasserait sa sœur de questions une fois qu'on lui aurait suggéré que Malefoy savait quelque chose sur la mort de Burbage… On pourrait donner à Nelson l'information de Dumbledore sur Jedusor…

Où Nelson et Parkinson songeraient-elles à regarder en dehors des endroits habituels de travail pour trouver les notes de recherche négligées d'un professeur qu'elles n'avaient presque certainement jamais eu ? Il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait vu de leurs méthodes.

Il pouvait saupoudrer des preuves supplémentaires sur le chemin de plusieurs de leurs amis, ne serait-ce que pour partager le travail – et l'idée. Les listes de classe qui répertoriaient les évaluations des préfets de Serpentard, par exemple, faisait toujours l'objet d'ardentes recherches, et elles incluaient désormais le statut sanguin. Rogue commença à mettre au point les endroits et les manières pour disposer les indices. Il fit un signe de tête au portrait de Black et se prépara à prendre congé.

– Merci de votre aide sur cette question, Monsieur le Directeur.

Le portrait répondit sèchement.

– Je serais enchanté de vous aider encore, si vous deviez le demander, Monsieur le Directeur.

Rogue tiqua.

– Le titre est légèrement prématuré. En raison d'un problème de… publicité, je ne serai pas confirmé publiquement dans le poste avant la période précédant la rentrée. La précédant – ah – immédiatement, en fait, je crois. Le plan consiste à installer physiquement les Carrow et moi-même environ quinze jours avant cette date… Ah, ce serait aussi bien si l'on faisait une large fouille, non publique, pour retrouver les véritables notes de travail du professeur Burbage, et si ces notes étaient mises en sécurité dans le bureau du directeur.

– J'imagine que même une Gryffondor comme McGonagall devrait avoir les compétences nécessaires pour réaliser une fouille basique de cette nature si Dumbledore le demande – mais je dois vous recommander de la répéter vous-même une fois que vous serez présent en personne.

– C'est mon intention. Je vous laisse arranger les fouilles préliminaires, alors, directeur Black. Bonne journée.

– Bonne journée, Monsieur le Directeur.

Rogue se glissa hors de la maison et transplana en faisant tourner ses plans dans son esprit.

L'idée essentielle à faire passer était que Burbage avait été tuée pour supprimer ses recherches subversives. Oui, il devrait organiser un nettoyage public de la bibliothèque, de son bureau et de sa salle de classe pour souligner ce point. Devait-il attendre le début de l'année scolaire ou serait-il mieux de le faire avant et de laisser les élèves découvrir le fait accompli et spéculer dessus ? Il pouvait faire un trifouillage aux allures désespérées immédiatement après sa propre arrivée…

Pouvait-il manipuler le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il en donne l'ordre ? C'était risqué… mais le faire de sa propre initiative l'était encore plus, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était loin d'encourager l'initiative. Il pouvait s'enquérir de la préparation du nouveau programme d'Étude des Moldus, peut-être… Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne croyait pas la thèse de Charity, même s'il n'avait jamais prévu d'utiliser la consanguinité des sorciers de sang pur pour affaiblir ses rivaux futurs potentiels, les idées de Charity offensaient suffisamment l'idéologie des Mangemorts pour que Rogue puisse être en mesure de… cajoler le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin qu'il lui donne l'ordre d'éradiquer ses recherches. Et alors, Rogue pourrait faire passer le reste pour vrai.

Rogue sourit.

Ça pouvait se faire.

Rien – _rien_ – n'aliènerait de manière plus permanente les membres de la Maison de Serpentard que l'idée qu'ils s'étaient laissés manipuler à leurs dépens… pendant cinquante ans.

_Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, Charity. Mais je vais utiliser ta mort contre ton assassin._

* * *

Rogue est un génie. Testingt aussi. J'adore cette fic, j'adore cette vision machiavélique de Rogue, organisant la résistance à son propre régime. Et vous ?

Au prochain chapitre : maintenant que Rogue a une idée de la façon dont il doit manipuler les Serpentard, comment va-t-il s'y prendre avec les autres Maisons ?

* * *


	4. Rivalités interMaisons

**Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir**

_Traduction de la fiction de testingt disponible sur occlumency. sycophanthex. com/viewstory.php?sid5766_

L'histoire est à testingt, les personnages et l'univers à Mrs Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **_**Rivalités inter-Maisons**_

_Ces mots sont dédiés aux survivants_

_Parce que la vie est une barbarie et qu'ils ont été féroces,_

_Parce que la vie est un éveil et qu'ils ont été attentifs,_

_Parce que la vie est une efflorescence et qu'ils ont fleuri,_

_Parce que la vie est un combat et qu'ils ont combattu,_

_Parce que la vie est un don et qu'ils ont eu la liberté de l'accepter._

Irena Klepfisz, « Bashert ».

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Mal-à-l'aise, Rogue remua dans le fauteuil crasseux, une tasse de thé froid posée près de son coude. Il fixait le rectangle nu qui recueillait faiblement la lumière de la lune croissante. Il préférait les problèmes pour lesquels il connaissait la méthode d'approche, si dangereuse ou difficile cette approche fût-elle.

Allumer les bougies ne l'aiderait pas à éclairer ce problème.

Il savait comment être le directeur de Serpentard mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le moins du monde comme être celui de toute l'école. Missionné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne pouvait être considéré comme un directeur valide, bien sûr. Mais si lui ne l'était pas, personne ne l'était : les enfants n'auraient personne. Il devait essayer d'être le directeur de tous.

Se tenir entre leurs vies et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, oui, il avait quelques idées à ce sujet. Mais Dumbledore semblait croire qu'il devait faire plus. Pour ses Serpentard, il pensait que son plan marcherait et empêcherait l'enrôlement de ceux dont les familles ne faisaient pas déjà partie des Mangemorts. Pour les enfants des sympathisants… Eh bien, il n'avait guère eu de succès notable auprès de Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait contribué à épargner le meurtre direct au garçon. Mais l'expression de son visage quand il regardait Charity – le second meurtre, maintenant, dont Drago eût été témoin... Il supposait que l'horreur du gamin montrait qu'il avait encore une âme. Malheureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait remarqué lui aussi, et il insisterait.

Pour ses autres Serpentard… les poings de Rogue se fermèrent.

L'éventualité redoutée par Dumbledore – que les Carrow forcent les élèves à pratiquer les Sortilèges Impardonnables – se produirait presque inévitablement. Même ceux qui seraient déterminés à ne pas rejoindre les Mangemorts devraient accepter de s'entraîner jusqu'à un certain point. Il pourrait y avoir de l'incompétence, mais pas de résistance plausible au-delà. Quel en serait l'effet sur leurs âmes ?

Il pouvait empêcher le pire, sans plus.

Et que pouvait-il faire pour les autres élèves ? Les fiers Gryffondor – sa bouche se tordit avec aigreur – seraient largement protégés par leur haine de tout ce qui était Serpentard. Le plus grand danger pour eux serait la témérité : il devrait les tenir d'une main ferme pour les empêcher de franchir la ligne au-delà de laquelle il ne pourrait plus inciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres à passer outre. Des punitions collectives, peut-être ; oui, des enfants qui se félicitaient d'avoir « un cœur brave » quand ils cherchaient stupidement à s'attirer un châtiment seraient arrêtés à la pensée de le faire subir à leurs camarades. C'était la théorie qui fondait le système des points par Maison et des sabliers. S'il soulignait clairement le fait pour McGonagall, elle traiterait le problème comme une question ressortissant de la discipline interne à sa Maison. Voilà qui serait une conversation plaisante !

De fait, toutes ses conversations avec ses anciens collègues seraient plaisantes. Pouvait-il s'assurer qu'ils restent ? Pour protéger les élèves, sûrement… S'il expliquait que tout partant serait remplacé par un autre Mangemort. Par Bellatrix. Ça devrait marcher : ça aurait sans aucun doute marché pour lui. Voilà un bon bâton, mais que pouvait-il utiliser comme carotte ? Pouvait-il dire que les problèmes de discipline traités en interne ne seraient pas transmis aux Carrow ? Non, il ne pouvait faire cette promesse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà exprimé son appréciation du règne d'Ombrage. Pouvait-il laisser entendre qu'il fermerait les yeux ? Il avait fait partie des plus… virulents critiques de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, bien que sa Maison en eût fourni la plupart des membres. Mais, une fois qu'il serait directeur, ne s'attendrait-on pas à ce qu'il veuille s'emparer de tout le pouvoir ? Ses collègues s'attendraient-ils à ce qu'il ait été jaloux de ses prérogatives quand il était un subordonné, mais avide de les arracher aux autres quand il serait au pouvoir ? Oui, sans doute, ils le verraient ainsi.

Mais… il était aussi connu pour son pragmatisme. Pouvait-il faire passer l'idée que dans l'intérêt d'un fonctionnement harmonieux de l'école, il était prêt à respecter les privilèges traditionnels des directeurs de Maison, malgré les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il pouvait affirmer avec conviction qu'il préférait ne pas voir son mandat ressembler à celui d'Ombrage !

C'était un jeu dangereux, mais quelle partie de tout ceci ne l'était pas ? Il établirait aussi la certitude que, si fort qu'il fût haï de ses collègues, tout remplaçant que choisirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait infailliblement pire. Oui, ce serait un motif compréhensible par tous les camps : obtenir un minimum de coopération en pliant un minimum les règles du Seigneur des Ténèbres aux traditions de Poudlard.

Serait-il tué s'il était pris ? Dans ce cas, le jeu n'en vaudrait peut-être pas la chandelle. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'écoutait, il pourrait certainement défendre sa cause : il défendait l'atout du Seigneur des Ténèbres contre l'assassinat, par exemple. Il pourrait s'en sortir en étant torturé. Mais si ça tombait au mauvais moment, la mort était presque assurée.

Il serait mieux d'approcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'avance. Il pouvait suggérer que sa mainmise sur l'école se passerait plus en douceur s'il avait quelque chose d'unique – son respect pour les traditions de Poudlard – à offrir. Et toutes les dérogations pouvaient être révoquées à tout moment si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas satisfait du résultat. Ne prévenir ni ses anciens ni ses nouveaux collègues que Rogue avait reçu pour agir une certaine – ah – discrétion, voilà qui plairait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec son penchant à mentir à toutes les parties impliquées. De fait, ça ressemblerait beaucoup au Seigneur des Ténèbres, accepter cet arrangement, puis lui lancer un Doloris en public pour « désobéissance » : une petite récompense surprise pour excès d'initiative. Ça plairait au Seigneur des Ténèbres de planifier : c'était probablement sa plus sûre option.

Poufsouffle, maintenant… Curieusement, si la témérité devenait un problème, les punitions collectives ne marcheraient pas : la Maison tout entière accepterait la punition pour soutenir un seul élève, s'il le fallait. Les Poufsouffle avaient tendance à baisser la tête, cependant. Quelle réponse feraient-ils à l'autorité d'un professeur leur demandant d'accomplir les Impardonnables ? Ses Serpentard seraient assez intelligents pour simuler l'incompétence s'ils le voulaient ; la plupart des Poufsouffle seraient assez dégoûtés pour rendre cette incompétence réelle.

S'il parvenait à orchestrer des échecs retentissants dans les classes de Forces du Mal et d'Étude des Moldus, comment réagiraient les Carrow – et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une fois qu'il l'apprendrait ? Jusqu'où pouvait-il laisser s'étendre la résistance secrète sans risquer la sécurité des enfants ?

C'était bien plus facile – et pourtant déjà terrifiant – quand il ne se croyait responsable que de la protection des enfants contre la torture et la mort. Maintenant, il était censé les encourager à défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres – tout en s'assurant encore qu'ils évitent la torture et la mort. Comment pouvait-on faire cela ? Rogue appuya le bord de ses paumes sur ses yeux avec lassitude.

Tout était question de tromperie. Et en ce domaine, il était un maître. La tromperie était une danse, et pour une danse, on avait un partenaire. C'était simplement un entraînement sans musique. Rogue se rappelait les heures pénibles qu'il avait passé à s'entraîner pour se rendre aux convocations de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il se souvenait comment Dumbledore forçait son esprit pendant qu'il s'entraînait à livrer les vérités qui leur seraient les plus utiles, il se souvenait comment il se réveillait pour lâcher les réponses revues et corrigées. Mais au moment où il transplanait dans le cimetière, les mots et les gestes lui étaient juste donnés par les expressions du visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, par la façon dont il formulait ses accusations. Pour la plus grande part, les gens se trompaient eux-mêmes : il avait seulement besoin d'être leur partenaire. Mais cette fois, il devrait protéger les pensées des autres.

Il serait un Maître ès fausses routes – un nouveau poste pour le collège ! – et il savait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait voir.

Des enfants intimidés, renfrognés, rebelles : brisés ou prêts à l'être.

Ce serait donc ce qu'il verrait. Rogue n'avait qu'à mettre en place l'illusion adéquate pour servir de support.

Les Poufsouffle étaient mis de côté, d'ordinaire. Voilà ce qu'il verrait chez eux : des cornichons, amoureux des Moldus, quasi Cracmols, qui ne valaient pas la peine. Rogue eut un sourire froid en se rappelant le temps qu'il avait mis au début de son enseignement pour passer outre les préjugés de sa Maison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas cette expérience, ni aucun autre Mangemort. Il aurait pour ligne de décourager le Seigneur des Ténèbres de les prendre au sérieux : Poufsouffle, quelle blague !

Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres tentait de les séduire ou de leur forcer la main, comment s'y prendrait-il ? La force, certainement. Fais ça ou je ferai du mal à tes amis. C'était plus grossier que les stratagèmes favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais efficace, indéniablement. Il pourrait les amener à faire des choses qu'ils ne se pardonneraient pas à eux-mêmes, en menaçant de torturer les autres membres de leur Maison. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait engager la loyauté têtue des Poufsouffle d'emblée, afin que par la suite, toute acceptation des ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit une trahison insupportable ?

Les Nés-Moldus. C'était facile.

Rogue savait ce que beaucoup ignoraient – ou du moins refusaient d'admettre – sur les intentions du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec la « Commission d'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus ». Poufsouffle était depuis toujours la Maison qui accueillait le plus de Nés-Moldus – apparemment, nombre de Moldus préparaient leurs enfants au travail en équipe, drôle d'idée – et s'ils savaient que la vie de leurs camarades était menacée… de plus faibles menaces ne serviraient à rien. Comment utiliser cela ? Comment faire rentrer l'idée, pour commencer ?

Rogue avait compris sans aucune directive verbale directe qu'on voulait qu'il mène les choses en douceur à Poudlard, qu'il s'assure que le personnel et les élèves ne mettent pas leur nez dans les faits les moins plaisants jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour les contester. On ne ferait aucun mal aux Nés-Moldus, bien sûr que non, on se contenterait de les exclure. Aucune chance qu'on les assassine, bien sûr que non. Bon. Il devait donc, semblait-il, s'assurer qu'ils y mettent leur nez, sans que lui-même apparaisse.

Non. Au diable les nez ! Il devait s'assurer qu'on les _sauve_. Si les Poufsouffle avaient quelques Nés-Moldus sous leur protection directe… il défiait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de les corrompre avec de plus faibles menaces. Les blaireaux avaient un courage tenace – sans l'étalage des Gryffondor ! – lorsqu'ils protégeaient les leurs. Mais comment diable pouvait-il en arriver là ? Et comment garantir que les Blaireaux les sauvent, pour commencer ? Bien. Il y avait d'autres adultes prêts à apporter leur aide pour sauver des enfants s'ils avaient un endroit sûr où les planquer, et l'Ordre saurait sans aucun doute à qui s'adresser. La seule chose qu'il avait lui à garantir, c'était que les Poufsouffle, pour leur propre protection, soient impliqués.

Une jolie manigance à la Serpentard, avec plusieurs facettes, s'il pouvait seulement la réussir : Rogue avait des élèves nés-moldus en danger de mort, des Poufsouffle de sang pur en danger d'être séduits par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chacun pouvait sauver l'autre – si seulement Rogue trouvait les bonnes ficelles à tirer.

Pour avoir un effet continu sur les Poufsouffle, les enfants nés-moldus devaient rester à Poudlard, et leur vie dépendre de la loyauté des Poufsouffle. Sinon, une menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres de faire du mal à d'autres membres de leur Maison pourrait marcher. Il serait impossible de les cacher dans le château, pas pour des mois ou des années. La Forêt Interdite, alors : ils camperaient et dépendraient des enfants du château pour le ravitaillement.

Il était en train de penser à des enfants, les sauveurs comme les sauvés. Les centaures ne s'en prenaient pas aux poulains. Et aucun adulte ne pourrait s'approcher du campement des centaures sans leur permission. Si les enfants de Poufsouffle faisaient passer clandestinement les enfants nés-moldus dans le campement des centaures… et le ravitaillement pour les aider… cela permettrait à la fois de remplir les conditions nécessaires et de donner aux enfants des protecteurs farouches, adultes – compétents !

Mais une manipulation des centaures de sa part pourrait être un casus belli. Que les « poulains » se tournent vers eux pour être protégés, c'était une chose ; les centaures se montraient plus civilisés que les sorciers pour les jeunes de toutes les espèces. Mais qu'un adulte planifie ou participe, et ça deviendrait une violation des traités. Il devrait comparer le poids du sang des Nés-Moldus qu'il pourrait sauver avec celui de la possibilité d'une guerre.

S'il prenait sur sa responsabilité personnelle, pourrait-il éviter ça ? Il avait dépassé les limites du territoire des centaures quand il cherchait des élèves perdus ; Hagrid avait reçu la permission de leur rendre visite. Dumbledore, Ombrage… Même l'intrusion d'Ombrage avait été traitée comme un crime personnel et non comme un acte de guerre – bien qu'elle se fût réclamée de l'autorité du ministère. Lui faisait le projet d'utiliser délibérément les centaures : un affront bien pire, en vérité. Mais s'il montrait clairement qu'il n'agissait que de son propre chef, sans qu'aucun autre sorcier adulte ne le soutienne ou ne soit au courant… Cela pouvait éviter le risque de guerre.

Il aurait besoin de mettre par écrit une confession formelle pour les centaures, et de la cacher jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Une fois que son allégeance serait connue, on soupçonnerait sa collusion avec les enfants. Il devait s'assurer que ce serait considéré comme une affaire purement privée. Bien sûr, s'il survivait et leur donnait la lettre en personne, le traité stipulait qu'ils pourraient réclamer son sang… Rogue eut un sombre rire étouffé en songeant à cette fin-là pour sa carrière de vaurien. Sa responsabilité de directeur…

Choses en plus à vérifier lorsqu'il aurait accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard : les termes spécifiques des traités et la psychologie des centaures. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse consulter Hagrid ! le demi-géant avait la meilleure compréhension intuitive de la façon de penser des autres espèces, à sa connaissance. Pouvait-il consulter Dumbledore ?

Les portraits n'avaient pas de responsabilité légale, mais les centaures pourraient avoir l'impression que Dumbledore aurait dû contacter d'autres sorciers vivants pour faire échouer sa machination. Peut-être… jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse vérifier cette possibilité… il devrait simplement dire à Dumbledore de dire à l'Ordre qu'il y avait un abri sûr pour les Nés-Moldus sur les terres de Poudlard. Derwent était-il le plus récent directeur issu de Poufsouffle ? Il ferait un intermédiaire idéal entre Dumbledore, pour contacter l'Ordre, et la Maison de Poufsouffle. Toute cette affaire pouvait être arrangée entre les portraits.

Attends. « Une fois que son allégeance serait connue ? » Rogue revint en arrière, surpris. Sûrement, longtemps auparavant, il avait demandé qu'il lui soit promis que sa _loyauté_ reste dissimulée ? La manière la plus sûre de procéder serait de demeurer caché. Si les centaures continuaient à penser que seuls les enfants avaient mis au point le plan, il n'y aurait pas d'offense, donc pas de confession.

Mais il devait tout de même écrire la lettre, comme garantie. Il la laisserait là où on pourrait la trouver.

Serdaigle, à présent. La solidarité ne serait pas leur faiblesse. La fierté intellectuelle, plutôt – comme celle d'un garçon brillant qui pensait qu'il aurait dû être en mesure d'étudier ce qu'il voulait, qui pensait qu'il était ingénieux d'inventer des maléfices, qui pensait que ses nouveaux amis lui offraient une liberté sans limites à l'intelligence.

C'est cela, donc, qu'il fallait anticiper. Offrir aux Serdaigle un… projet de recherche, plus incontestable que tout ce que les Carrow pourraient fournir. Et, heureusement, les Carrow ne fourniraient pas de tentation pour des personnes fonctionnant à l'intellect. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il les avait choisis.

Eh bien, il avait un projet de recherche sous la main, non ? La thèse de Charity. Ses Serpentard se soucieraient de l'utilisation que Jedusor avait pu en faire. Les Serdaigle se soucieraient de savoir si elle était vraie et si on pouvait la prouver. Une autre manigance à plusieurs facettes. Montrez le bord de l'aile d'un mystère : laissez les Serpentard dérouler les implications politiques, et les Serdaigle se saisir de l'appât intellectuel. Les lèvres de Rogue se plissèrent.

Les deux Maisons travaillant ensemble… Eh, Salazar et Rowena avaient été les plus brillants des Fondateurs, les plus prévoyants…les moins tolérants envers les Nés-Moldus, en fait, parce qu'ils vivaient à une époque où les Moldus étaient un danger sérieux pour les sorciers. Granger avait bien fait d'être répartie ailleurs. Mais les Serdaigle mettraient leur point d'honneur à réajuster leurs idées si leur fausseté était prouvée : c'était là la différence. Si leur fausseté était prouvée.

Pouvait-il risquer cela pour ses Serpentard ? Que se passerait-il si le préjugé des Sangs-Purs était prouvé et avéré ?

Il ne permettrait pas que des espérances pour Serdaigle fassent du tort à sa Maison. Si nécessaire, il mettrait au point une autre machination pour eux. Et alors, il aurait à les éloigner des indices qu'il sèmerait pour ses Serpents – non, ce serait mieux d'utiliser une seule manigance pour les deux Maisons. Mais serait-ce sûr pour ses enfants ?

Il fixa son esprit sur un passage en revue de son quart de siècle d'expérience directe. Les élèves dont il avait été le rival, ceux avec lesquels il avait travaillé, ceux auxquels il avait enseigné. Les Sangs-Purs, les Nés-Moldus, les Sangs-Mêlés. Les préfets en chefs, les préfets, les récompenses, les B.U.S.E. de niveau Optimal. Un Serpentard pouvait apprécier mieux qu'aucun autre la danse complexe entre le talent pur, les capacités apprises, la famille, d'autres soutiens, la réputation et les récompenses. Oh oui, la relation entre le mérite et les récompenses n'était jamais simple…

Il pouvait au moins affirmer sans équivoque que son expérience sur plus de deux décades montrait que les Sangs-Purs ne méritaient pas plus d'honneurs que les autres. Et tout Serpentard qui voudrait y regarder pourrait faire ce constat. Quant à savoir s'il était vrai qu'un sang mêlé était un avantage réel… il pouvait laisser les Serdaigle en débattre.

Indéfiniment.

Ce qui les garderait occupés d'une façon bien inoffensive.

Pendant que Rogue persuaderait le Seigneur des Ténèbres que les enfants – que tous ses enfants – étaient brisés ou prêts à l'être. Inoffensifs, déjà corrompus, déjà pris.

Mettre sur une fausse route. La spécialité de sa Maison.

Telle qu'elle était.

* * *

Et voilà, encore un raisonnement génial de Rogue ! Ce type mériterait un prix Nobel de machiavélisme, si un tel prix existait. Et testingt rend parfaitement compte du fonctionnement de son esprit, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Mais l'émotion pointe le bout de son nez. "Ses enfants"... ces deux mots sont les plus émouvants du chapitre, je crois. D'autant qu'il fait tout pour être haï de "ses enfants" et susciter chez eux une volonté de se rebeller contre son autorité. Ça, et le portrait du gamin avide de savoir qu'il fait de lui-même en songeant aux Serdaigle.

Au chapitre suivant : Rogue teste les effets de sa potion contre l'auto-aveuglement. Que va-t-elle lui permettre de découvrir sur lui-même ?

* * *


	5. Belle comme la lune

**Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir**

_Traduction de la fiction de testingt disponible sur www. occlumency. sycophanthex. com/viewstory.php?sid5766_

L'histoire est à testingt, les personnages et l'univers à Mrs Rowling.

En réponse au commentaire de pitch sur le chapitre 4, je voudrais préciser deux choses :

- les enfants ne manipulent pas les centaures, ils sont parfaitement directs et sincères en leur demandant un abri contre les Mangemorts (c'est Rogue qui manipule en faisant demander d'autres que lui sans vouloir apparaître dans l'affaire, de même qu'Hermione, au lieu de demander franchement de l'aide, avait tenté de manipuler les centaures en poussant Ombrage à les vexer pour qu'ils s'en prennent à elle) ;

- les Moldus ont eu tendance ces quarante dernières années à promouvoir à l'école le travail de groupe dès le primaire (exposés, entraide, division de la classe en petits groupes selon les activités, etc.), ce qui explique la réflexion de Severus sur la sur-représentation des Nés-Moldus à Poufsouffle (Maison plus susceptible que les autres d'accueillir les enfants ayant un fort esprit d'équipe).

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Belle comme la lune ; souffle et eau**

« … _La glace qui s'était durcie autour de mon cœur devint souffle et eau et avec angoisse, sortit de mon sein par ma bouche et les yeux_. »

Dante, _Le Purgatoire_, chant xxx

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Rogue testait toujours ses nouvelles formules lui-même – sauf celles qui étaient faites pour tuer, bien sûr. Il ne pouvait comprendre pour quelle raison un Maître des Potions éviterait cette précaution élémentaire. Si bon qu'on soit à saisir la théorie, les effets de la potion devaient être directement déterminés par celui qui pouvait y remédier si le concocteur avait fait une erreur. Les changements importants, même pour les formules déjà existantes, devaient être testés avant usage. C'était une procédure de laboratoire élémentaire à ses yeux. Absolument tout ce qui n'était pas fait pour tuer – c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait toujours mis au point des antidotes, même quand il travaillait véritablement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certaines fois, il avait bu rapidement la potion et immédiatement ensuite son antidote, tirant son opinion des quelques secondes d'action du liquide. Il testait toujours lui-même.

Cependant, il était peu probable que ces deux potions-là aient beaucoup d'effet sur lui. Le problème, en fait, était qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas évaluer correctement les résultats. Sa _Fortitudo_ corrigée ? L'absence de courage et le manque de volonté étaient les seuls vices, sûrement, dont il ne pouvait pas s'accuser. Et l'auto-aveuglement ? Maintenant ? Le seul avantage à être cynique dans la position de Rogue était qu'il ne lui restait plus d'espoirs insensés, plus d'illusions sur une quelconque grâce, une quelconque reconnaissance ou un quelconque respect à venir, plus de nobles pensées auxquelles se cramponner. Une potion contre l'auto-aveuglement ne trouverait sûrement aucune illusion à briser.

Rogue testa la _Fortitudo_ corrigée, avalant une pleine mesure. Il inclina la tête, pensif. Il se leva, fit le tour du laboratoire et étudia la façon dont son corps et son esprit étaient influencés. Ses lèvres se courbèrent. Oui, pour des sentimentalistes, pour des enfants, la potion devrait se montrer utile. Il prit mentalement note : l'administrer comme une nécessité de principe. Passer à l'_Inspiritus_ standard après un exemple particulièrement flagrant de défi, comme on pouvait compter sur Londubat pour en donner, ou sur la benjamine des Weasley.

Demain soir, à la pleine lune, il pourrait finir sa nouvelle potion de vérité. Ajouter sa chair et la belladone et l'exposer à la lumière. Ce soir… il n'avait plus rien à préparer, pas de convocation à attendre. Autant de répit que Rogue pouvait en rêver. Il mit soigneusement en place les protections du laboratoire et remonta dans la cuisine sale et nue pour boire un thé.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

La pleine lune. Sans nuage. C'était fait.

Cette potion serait amère. Il devrait faire un test pour savoir si on pouvait l'administrer avec du Gourdelang. Bizarrement, on ne pouvait jamais dire comment le Gourdelang interférerait avec l'action d'une autre potion en partant des seules considérations théoriques. Il devrait donc faire deux tests : ce soir sans, et plus tard, avec. Tout vérifier. S'il pouvait l'administrer avec du Gourdelang, il pourrait l'incorporer au jus de citrouille ; sinon, il devrait la mettre dans le café, à cause de l'amertume, mais peu d'enfants buvaient du café, comment pourrait-il l'administrer à tout le monde…

Rogue remarqua que son esprit s'emballait, essayant, semblait-il, de repousser le moment du test. Il releva vivement le menton. Un curieux effet, avant même qu'il l'ait goûtée.

Trois gouttes. C'était fait.

Aussi amer qu'il s'y était attendu. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre les effets, s'il pouvait les remarquer.

Rien. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller se coucher. Le seul avantage à être cynique.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Elle se tient devant le portail, comme elle se tenait autrefois.

Vêtue d'une robe chrysoprase aux rubans d'argent, ses cheveux détachés flamboyant.

Elle est belle comme la lune dans les couleurs de sa Maison.

Son cœur la supplie. _Si tu avais été répartie dans ma Maison, tout aurait été différent_.

_Lily_, forment ses lèvres. Il fait involontairement un pas en avant. Puis, il croise son regard.

Des yeux Serpentard. Verts. Jugeant avec froideur.

Voilà ce qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier à chaque fois. C'était le moment où il avait commencé à avoir peur.

_Ce jour-là_…

Il avait envoyé un coup dans son humiliation, sa fureur, sa honte, sa peine. Il ne pouvait pas blesser Potter, pas d'une manière significative : alors, il l'avait frappée elle. Et pendant un moment, ça avait marché : il avait vu son léger soubresaut quand elle avait été atteinte.

Et puis, elle était devenue froide.

Il s'était détesté au moment même où il avait crié ; il savait qu'elle serait en colère, blessée. Mais elle lui pardonnerait – elle devait le comprendre – elle avait toujours connu son cœur. Elle saurait qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Quand sa colère se serait refroidie, elle le saurait.

Au lieu de quoi elle avait cligné des yeux. L'avait regardé comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Les yeux émeraude s'étaient plissés. L'avaient jugé.

Même ses cris de rage contre Potter n'avaient pas effacé sa peur.

_Tu es aussi mauvais que lui_…

Il avait eu trop froid pour parler, ou même pour bouger. Il s'était maladroitement relevé pendant que Lily les quittait, alors que Potter voulait terminer son moment de rigolade. Il ne luttait plus. Il entendait à peine les moqueries et les rires. Il avait trop froid, glacé de terreur.

_Je suis désolé !_

_Épargne ta salive_.

Il s'y était attendu. Mais il devait essayer.

Sa Lily. En vert et argent. Belle comme la lune.

Il doit essayer.

— _Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te tuer. Je n'ai jamais voulu_…

Il est en larmes à ses pieds, maintenant. Encore une fois.

C'est un rêve.

Ce n'est qu'un rêve de plus.

Comme ceux où elle crie. Comme les rêves de lumière verte. Comme ceux où elle est en larmes à cause de la trahison de Rogue. Où elle crie de rage. Où elle balance la lumière verte sur lui. Où c'est Potter qui le fait pendant qu'elle sourit. Où Rogue arrive à temps pour la sauver. Encore et encore.

Il n'avait jamais fait de rêve où elle a ce regard froid et calculateur. Comme cette nuit-là.

Il doit essayer.

Il lève un visage ruisselant de larmes.

— J'ai essayé… quand j'ai su que c'était toi ! Tu sais que j'ai essayé ! Je suis allé voir Dumbledore, j'ai tout fait, j'ai risqué ma vie et plus que ça. Je lui ai même dit – je lui ai dit – si Potter m'avait écouté, tu aurais été en sécurité ! J'ai supplié Dumbledore pour être le Gardien du Secret. Je l'ai supplié ! J'avais découvert qu'il y avait un traître, que c'était un des amis de Potter ! Potter était trop arrogant pour croire qu'il pouvait s'être trompé sur leur compte. S'il m'avait écouté, tu aurais été en sécurité ! Et je n'ai pas… je n'ai rien demandé – pas même la reconnaissance de ce que j'aurais fait… Je l'aurais sauvé aussi – mais il ne voulait pas écouter !

« J'ai essayé Lily, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi. J'ai vraiment essayé… »

Ses mots rejaillissent comme des gouttes d'eau contre son calme.

— Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Sa forme pâle flotte devant ses yeux.

— Je suis désolé, bredouille-t-il dans un murmure angoissé.

— Tu n'apprends rien, hein, Sev ?

Il se brise au son de ce surnom oublié, il commence à crier à travers ses sanglots.

— Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te tuer !

Sa voix est sans pitié :

— Tu avais l'intention de tuer.

— Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention… je n'ai pas…

Sa gorge se ferme. Il ne peut pas le dire. Pas même à elle.

Jamais pour de vrai jusqu'à Dumbledore, pas avec sa propre baguette.

Les yeux Serpentard brillent froidement. Le vert et l'argent étincellent tandis qu'elle croise les bras.

— Tu n'apprends pas vite, hein, Sev ? Tu avais l'intention de tuer. Et c'était moi.

— Non… dit-il, désemparé. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te tuer ! Jamais je n'aurais pu !

Elle incline la tête avec mépris, regardant de ses yeux verts par-dessus sa tête. Sa voix est vide de tout intérêt.

— Mens-toi à toi-même, mais pas à moi, Sev. Tu n'es pas un imbécile, enfin, pas de ce genre-là. Tu savais que ça entraînerait la mort. Celle d'un bébé. D'une femme. D'un homme. Tu ne t'en souciais pas. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit moi.

Elle hausse les épaules et se détourne.

_Celle d'un bébé. D'une femme. D'un homme._

_Je ne m'en souciais pas._

_Et c'était toi_.

Ça ne lui arrivait qu'en rêve. Que dans ses rêves. Pas même cette nuit-là, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il savait qu'il avait émis des bruits, mais il s'était empêché de pleurer.

Mais maintenant, il était réveillé et il ne pouvait s'arrêter de sangloter, le visage enfoui dans les bras.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Il se cachait de la lune, qui le regarda, impassible, puis disparut.

Les yeux verts le hantèrent toute la journée. Les yeux verts brillaient tandis qu'il préparait des poisons pour son Maître. Les yeux verts raillaient ses mains tremblantes qui tenaient sa baguette de Mangemort. Ils se plissèrent avec mépris quand il récupéra l'autre, celle d'avant, et ne put s'en servir. _Peux-tu séparer ton travail en deux, alors ? Le serviteur de Voldemort, l'homme de Dumbledore. Mais dans les deux cas, pour les mauvaises raisons_.

Ils le félicitaient pour ses maléfices ; ils lui en montraient d'autres, encore plus… créatifs. Des potions dont la préparation était si précise que c'était beau de les faire. Il pouvait apprendre ce qu'il voulait ; il pouvait faire ce qu'il choisissait. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'entraves. Et pour les conséquences…

_Tu ne t'en souciais pas_. Non. Il ne s'en était pas soucié.

Même quand les entraves étaient apparues, il avait plus ressenti la perte de sa liberté que les conséquences pour les autres.

Inventer un faux _Doloris_ parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre la responsabilité – ni de le lancer, ni de refuser. Il s'était plus soucié de sa volonté que de leur souffrance. Il ne valait pas mieux que Bellatrix sur ce point ; il était pire. Cette folle n'était pas capable de se rendre compte qu'envoyer un _Doloris_ à quelqu'un était mal. Lui l'était, et il avait accepté. Pire que le loup-garou, même, qui accompagnait sa bande de Maraudeurs. Les rejoindre pour être accepté, parce qu'il rêvé d'être sans frein. Indifférent au tort qu'il savait qu'il causerait. Rester à l'écart par lâcheté après s'être rendu compte que c'était mal. Les quitter – par désespoir. Pour s'accrocher encore égoïstement à la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour lui et qu'il avait mise en danger. Ne pas les quitter à cause de ce qui était bien. Mais à cause de son avidité.

Pour la plus grande part, ses mains étaient restées propres. C'était un choix politique, on le réservait pour son rôle. Et il avait fait semblant que ça comptait pour quelque chose.

_Mens-toi à toi-même, mais pas à moi, Sev_.

Des potions illégales, qu'il n'administrait pas lui-même. Des maléfices, qu'il inventait et enseignait mais qu'il ne lançait pas au combat. Quelques rares attaques, pas les pires, juste assez pour le compromettre.

_Tu savais que ça entraînerait la mort_.

Oui. Il l'avait toujours su. Et il était parti – à cause de son avidité. Pour une chose que Voldemort ne lui donnerait pas. Et s'il avait pensé qu'il pourrait la garder… ?

_Vous me dégoûtez. Vous ne vous souciez donc pas de la mort de son mari et de son enfant ? Ils peuvent bien mourir, du moment que vous avez ce que vous voulez ?_

Des yeux bleus enflammés de mépris. Dumbledore avait vu la vérité, en ce temps-là.

Des yeux émeraude. Enflammés.

_Je ne m'en souciais pas._

Des yeux verts froids de dédain. Des yeux Serpentard le jugeaient.

_Pourquoi serais-je différente ?_

Toujours. Quoi que ce fût. Qui que j'aie blessé – c'était toujours toi.

* * *

Plusieurs passages en italiques sont, vous les aurez reconnus, des extraits du chapitre "Le récit du Prince" dans le tome 7. J'ai repris la traduction de Ménard.

La robe de Lily est chrysoprase, c'est-à-dire de la couleur de la pierre du même nom : vert pâle.

Voilà. La potion inventée par Severus ne fait pas de cadeau, à personne. Et elle attaque en rêve, comble de la cruauté ! N'empêche qu'une fois encore, on ne peut être que convaincu par l'analyse de testingt, non ? Pauvre Severus ! En passant sous la coupe de Dumbledore, il a fini par acquérir une conscience capable de juger sans complaisance aucune les erreurs de sa jeunesse. Et encore, testingt suppose que Rogue n'a pas participé aux pires atrocités des Mangemorts ; j'ai personnellement moins d'indulgence pour le personnage (et pourtant, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit baigné d'indulgence dans cette fic). Et vous ? Que pensez-vous de l'apparence prise par la mauvaise conscience de Rogue ? C'est en tout cas nettement plus impressionnant que Jiminy Cricket !

Au chapitre suivant : Rogue réfléchit à ses rapports avec Harry Potter et parvient à des conclusions inattendues...

* * *


	6. Le fils de Potter

**Faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir**

Traduction de la fiction de testingt : www. occlumency. sycophanthex. /viewstory.php?sid5766

Pour le reste, _Harry Potter_ appartient à son auteur (étonnant, non ?).

Deux notes préliminaires :

- de nombreuses références aux cours d'Oclumencie (par souci d'étymologie, je m'éloigne de Ménard et j'écris "Occlum**e**ncie" plutôt qu'"Occlum**a**ncie" : "mencie" renvoie au latin _mens_, l'esprit, alors que "mancie" renvoie au grec μάντεια _manteia_, la divination) ponctuent cet étonnant chapitre. Certaines répliques en sont directement tirées (et là, j'ai repris la traduction officielle).

- en épigraphe, testingt cite un texte très connu chez les Anglo-Saxons, _Modeste Proposition_ de J. Swift (l'auteur des _Voyages de Gulliver_). Dans cet ouvrage, Swift propose, de manière ironique bien sûr, de régler les problèmes de surpopulation et de famine en Irlande en faisant manger aux Irlandais leurs enfants trop nombreux. Dans la réalité, la culture de la pomme de terre parvint à résoudre la crise au XVIIIe siècle, mais au XIXe, quand lesdites pommes de terre furent atteintes par une maladie (le mildiou, pour être précis), la famine se réinstalla en Irlande et beaucoup d'Irlandais émigrèrent alors vers les États-Unis. Rappelons qu'à l'époque, et jusqu'en 1937, l'Irlande était annexée par les Anglais et que ça ne se passait pas vraiment bien entre eux et les Irlandais...

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le fils de Potter**

« _Une personne de grande valeur, un véritable patriote, dont les vertus méritent la plus haute estime à mon avis, avait dernièrement grand plaisir à discourir sur ce sujet pour faire une offre raffinée… Il pensait que le manque de venaison pourrait bien être pallié par les corps des jeunes garçons…_ »

Jonathan Swift, _Modeste Proposition_.

...

« _Et maintenant, vous m'annoncez que vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir._ »

Severus Rogue, in J.K. Rowling, _Les Reliques de la Mort_.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Des yeux émeraude vitreux dans la mort, les lunettes de travers. Un corps mince étalé devant lui. Un visage familier, haï, tordu de douleur.

Échec, échec, échec.

Rogue s'assit dans le lit, le corps tremblant. Le drap enroulé autour de son torse était trempé. Il toucha sa gorge, incrédule, sentant l'inflammation. Avait-il… crié ?

Ce n'était qu'un Épouvantard.

Non, un rêve.

L'Épouvantard, c'avait été pendant son cours de Défense, quand il s'était imprudemment trop approché. Heureusement, le cadet des Crivey souffrait d'un cas d'adoration du héros aussi avancé que son frère aîné : Rogue avait fait passer l'Épouvantard pour le sien.

_Riddikulus_ _!_

Mais le garçon allait vraiment mourir. Dumbledore l'avait dit.

Rogue n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de rendre ce fait ridicule.

Rogue frissonnait tandis que sa sueur séchait. Il se leva et enfila une robe. Inutile d'essayer de préparer une potion alors que ses mains tremblaient, et encore plus d'essayer de se rendormir. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la lumière de la lune.

Il avait veillé sur le garçon si longtemps. Il se souvenait des débuts.

Les yeux verts s'étaient remplis de surprise choquée, puis de douleur ; puis, en quelques minutes, de rage méprisante.

Ça n'avait pas pris longtemps – Rogue à son sommet.

C'était un choix politique, bien sûr. Une antipathie mutuelle devait être assurée. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres passerait au crible ses pensées, plus tard, ce serait sa seule sécurité. Il avait songé au philosophe moldu : « Sois ce que tu veux paraître. » ils devaient apparaître comme des ennemis – et avec un garçon qui ressemblait tant à son père, ce serait facile.

Et c'était facile.

C'était toujours facile d'aiguillonner Potter. C'était facile de s'y amuser. Après si longtemps au pouvoir de Potter, renverser la situation : quel plaisir enivrant ! Le garçon ressemblait tant à son père, mais il était vulnérable. Comme Potter ne l'avait jamais été : Severus ne l'avait jamais touché, pas vraiment, quoi qu'il fît, quoi qu'il essayât.

Il avait su que la magie de Potter était médiocre en comparaison de la sienne – mais Potter recevait les félicitations et s'appropriait publiquement les créations de Rogue. Il était arrogant, avide d'attention – et il recevait une large approbation. Il transgressait le règlement avec détermination – et il s'en sortait, quoi qu'il fît, tout en raillant les Serpentard pour leur sournoiserie.

Il l'avait eue elle aussi, pour finir. Rogue l'avait toujours redouté, et il l'avait fait. Elle avait été dupe.

Elle avait été absorbée sous le manteau de gloire de James. Mrs Potter.

Même pas dans sa propre tombe, même pas son propre nom.

Aucun Gryffondor ne se souvenait d'elle : ils parlaient du fameux Potter.

Qui s'en était sorti avec tout, et n'avait rien laissé à Rogue.

Et rien, rien de ce que Rogue avait fait ne l'avait même touché.

Mais son fils, maintenant, c'était différent. Les yeux du jeune Potter s'élargissaient de peur. Se réduisaient à des fentes dans la colère. Brillaient de larmes, ah, ça, c'était bon.

Le fils de Potter le haïssait et le craignait. Le fils de Potter se mettait à craindre l'humiliation quand il le voyait.

Comme lui devant Potter.

Cette fois, la bande qui entourait Potter ne lui servait à rien (faites confiance à Potter pour ne pas être privé d'une bande !). Cette fois, être à trois contre un ne les aidait pas. Cette fois, être une star du Quidditch, un frimeur, jouer les héros, ça ne l'aidait pas. Rogue prouvait son pouvoir, sa supériorité, encore et encore.

Oh, il savait à quoi ce garçon ressemblait. Il était exactement comme son père, arrogant à rendre malade, prêt à voler les réalisations des autres, à se délecter d'être une célébrité.

Ce toast omniprésent dans les mois qui avaient suivi son sacrifice. Il avait bien dû boire aussi, pour ne pas être suspect.

_À Harry Potter, le Survivant !_

Alors que c'était elle qui avait sauvé le garçon, qui avait arrêté le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Qui était morte pour ce faire.

Qui était oubliée dans la gloire de Potter.

Elle s'était sacrifiée pour le protéger, et Potter en prenait tout le mérite.

Les foulées de Rogue s'étaient accélérées dans sa colère. Sa robe virevoltait désormais chaque fois qu'il se retournait.

Il était exactement comme son père, exactement comme Potter, en tout point.

Sauf les yeux, qui réagissaient. S'élargissaient. Se réduisaient. Brillaient.

Ses yeux à elle. Verts. Ouverts.

Qui le fixaient avec hostilité pendant les retenues, encore et encore. Se relevaient vers lui pendant les cours de potions. Le fixaient avec insolence pendant ceux de défense (« _Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler "monsieur", Professeur._ »). Le fixaient avec frayeur tandis que Rogue sondait les souvenirs du garçon, les trouvait… pas vraiment conformes à ses attentes, très éloignés du milieu privilégié de Potter.

Les yeux émeraude qui brûlaient derrière les lunettes de Potter, tandis que le garçon avait laissé échapper son seul mot de reconnaissance pour le long sacrifice et la longue protection de Rogue – qui brûlaient de fureur, pas de gratitude, jamais de gratitude de la part d'un Potter. Mais le garçon l'avait tout de même dit : « _Ça, c'est votre travail_. »

C'était une petite récompense pour quinze années de combat douloureux à jouer le rôle le plus condamnable de toute la Grande-Bretagne magique. C'était une petite accolade pour quatre années de vigilance permanente, suivies par une année de trahison, de torture et de terreur.

Mais c'était la seule reconnaissance que le garçon lui avait jamais offerte et Rogue s'en était emparé.

Même Potter avait pu le voir sur son visage – et il avait franchi ses barrières pendant que Rogue était ramolli.

Il ne pensait pas que le garçon avait compris pourquoi ce _Protego_ instinctif, tournant le sortilège de légilimencie de Rogue contre celui qui l'avait lancé, avait saisi ces pensées-là. Pourquoi ces souvenirs-là, parmi tous ceux qui traînaient à la surface de l'esprit de Rogue. La peur. La solitude. La moquerie. Une endurance amère. Une indépendance brutalement imposée.

Des marques de concordance.

Comme il avait été étrangement satisfaisant… d'avoir été vu, juste pour un instant, et d'avoir vu des traces d'empathie et de talent chez son fils à elle.

Puis, le garçon avait rapidement changé et avait prouvé sa maudite incompétence opiniâtre et délibérée, son refus de se couper de ses visions, de recevoir l'avis pressant de ceux qui en savaient plus que lui. Il avait encore une fois montré cette même arrogance qui avait condamné Potter.

« _Peut-être vous vos visions donnent-elles le sentiment d'être quelqu'un de très original, d'important ?_ »

Oh, Rogue avait eu parfaitement raison au sujet du garçon. Rogue bouillonnait encore en se souvenant du triomphe du gamin quand il s'était mentalement jeté à travers cette porte et était tombé un peu plus dans le piège tendu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Le fils de Potter avait-il jamais admis en lui-même qu'il avait tué son parrain en refusant d'écouter Rogue ?

Potter avait-il eu le temps d'admettre en lui-même que son arrogance, sa confiance aveugle pour ses amis, son refus d'écouter les informations désespérées de Rogue avaient tué sa femme ?

Puis, le garçon avait tout dépassé en violant la confiance de Rogue.

_Sa confiance ? Violée ?_

Rogue, sous le choc, s'immobilisa devant ses propres pensées.

Rogue avait toujours fait confiance à Harry, exactement comme il avait fait confiance à la mère de Harry. Il suffisait de regarder ses actions.

Si un pauvre malheureux professeur avait reçu l'ordre d'enseigner l'Occlumencie à James, il n'y aurait pas eu de précaution trop extrême pour protéger ses pensées privées. Il n'aurait jamais permis à James de soupçonner la simple existence des Pensines. Il n'aurait jamais permis à James de soupçonner, et encore moins de voir, qu'il enlevait des souvenirs par sécurité. Cette Pensine aurait été rangée avec nombre de protections et maléfices, dont au moins un sous le contrôle du directeur, par sécurité… Et si, après tout cela, le pauvre malheureux avait eu des raisons de croire que James pouvait avoir compris que son professeur gardait des souvenirs à l'abri, il aurait commencé à se montrer inventif dans ses mesures de sécurité. Il aurait présumé que Potter ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les trouver – et les utiliser pour faire du tort ou pour humilier un professeur haï.

S'il avait dû enseigner l'Occlumencie à Lily… il n'aurait entreposé des souvenirs dans la Pensine que par crainte d'une intrusion accidentelle. Il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de s'attendre à une invasion délibérée. Son sens de l'honneur était si fort qu'il ne lui aurait même pas demandé de promettre de ne pas regarder. Il aurait enlevé et repris les souvenirs devant elle ; il aurait rangé la Pensine en pleine évidence. Il l'aurait laissée seule avec l'objet sans se poser de question si une crise avait demandé son attention – pas une mais deux fois. Il lui aurait fait une confiance absolue.

Comme Rogue avait fait confiance au garçon, quoi qu'il ait pu dire. Sur lui. À lui. En lui-même.

Le garçon avait trahi cette confiance.

Rogue tiqua.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Ce n'était pas tout à fait… juste.

James aurait répandu l'épisode à travers l'école pour rendre son humiliation complète, ou l'aurait utilisé en privé pour le tourmenter. Harry… avait eu l'air d'être celui qui était tourmenté. Comme sa mère l'aurait été, s'il était possible de l'imaginer faire une telle chose.

Et… elle aurait pu le faire, en fait, si elle avait eu des croyances puériles, fantaisistes et romanesques sur une arme secrète dissimulée par Rogue. Elle aurait ressenti de la honte pour cette violation – la même honte que Harry avait paru ressentir.

« _Non… Non, bien sûr, je ne…_ »

Si Rogue avait réellement cru qu'une histoire si dommageable pour sa dignité allait revenir sous la forme d'une rumeur notoire, il y avait bien des choses qu'il aurait pu faire. Il aurait pu lancer un _Oubliettes_ au garçon ; il aurait pu lancer un maléfice d'Entrave sur sa langue ; il aurait pu le lier à sa promesse. Mais Rogue n'avait jamais rien envisagé de cela. Il avait eu confiance, même au cœur de sa fureur incohérente, dans la parole du garçon.

Si Rogue envisageait froidement ses propres actions, il avait toujours fait confiance au garçon de cette manière. Ce qui n'était pas raisonnable, étant donnée leur histoire. Et Rogue s'était attendu – sans raison, sans même sans rendre compte – à ce que le garçon sache qu'il devait lui faire confiance, alors même qu'il le poussait à la méfiance.

Rogue n'avait jamais commis l'erreur de perdre ses ennemis de vue, jamais, jamais. Pas quand il était un enfant parmi les Moldus, pas quand il était un garçon entrant à Poudlard et imaginant naïvement que les autres enfants sorciers seraient des alliés naturels, pas quand il était distrait par la peur, la fureur, ou la douleur d'un sortilège _Doloris_. Jamais. Devenir un Mangemort, devenir un agent double, cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter la vigilance qui avait toujours été celle de Rogue aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs.

Aussi, quand Hermione avait mis le feu à sa robe, quand le trio l'avait désarmé dans la Cabane Hurlante, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait concevoir qu'ils agissent contre lui, qu'ils ne lui fassent pas confiance. Il n'avait jamais pensé à les attacher ou à les désarmer : il était du même côté qu'eux. Il ne s'était pas souvenu qu'ils pouvaient le considérer comme un ennemi.

Sa fureur contre eux était donc due, en partie, à la blessure qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'ils fassent confiance à un loup-garou, à un fou, au pion du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plutôt qu'à lui. Encore et encore.

Il avait passé près de la moitié de sa vie, maintenant, à garder le garçon.

Rogue avait joué un rôle détestable, mais nécessaire, et il l'avait bien joué. Il avait veillé sur l'enfant de Lily avec vigilance, il l'avait protégé, il l'avait poussé à l'excellence là où les autres le laissaient partir à la dérive.

(C'était _lui_ qui avait appris l'_Expelliarmus_ au garçon – pour finalement voir Potter l'utiliser contre lui.)

Il avait su qu'il ne devait pas attendre de gratitude du garçon. Il avait su qu'il cultivait sa méfiance, sa haine.

Il avait su.

Il ne cessait de se répéter ce qu'il avait su. Mais qu'avait-il voulu ?

Même après plusieurs trahisons (_Tu n'apprends rien, hein, Sev ?_), il lui avait encore fait confiance. Il s'était arrangé pour que Sluggy donne au garçon son propre livre de potions. En vérité, si le garçon voulait être un Auror, il aurait besoin des raccourcis de Sev : ses talents en potions étaient trop… limités pour qu'il ait pu réussir pour ses A.S.P.I.C. sans aide. Rogue ne pouvait l'aider directement, et Slughorn, eh bien, il préférait voir ce que les élèves pouvaient faire sans assistance.

Quant au fait que le garçon pourrait voir ses autres recherches… Rogue n'avait jamais admis qu'il aurait aimé que son intelligence soit reconnue. Non, pas reconnue en général. Rogue avait voulu que Harry la reconnaisse.

Lily avait admiré certains de ses sortilèges.

Son enfant en avait admiré plus qu'il n'aurait dû. L'imbécile avait lancé un _Sectumsempra_ à l'aveuglette – Rogue se souvenait de son choc maladif à l'idée que le garçon ait utilisé _celui-là_. Mais bien sûr, l'enfant ne s'était jamais encombré de théorie, il n'aurait jamais déduit les effets du sort – à la différence du jeune Severus.

Le fait que le garçon ait essayé le sort sans en comprendre les effets, Rogue l'avait attribué à la témérité, l'arrogance, le mépris pour les conséquences des Gryffondor. L'imbécile avait presque tué un ennemi sans même avoir la grâce d'une réelle intention – juste comme son parrain. Voilà quelles auraient été les raisons des Maraudeurs pour utiliser un sortilège inconnu, non-testé, dangereux.

Mais, vu la façon dont fonctionnait l'esprit du garçon, ses raisons étaient probablement plus simples : la confiance pour la source du sortilège, son ami inconnu, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Rogue avait ardemment désiré cette confiance, cette admiration ; c'était forcé. Donner le livre à Potter avait été une tentative, non pas de gagner l'admiration de Harry, mais de duper le garçon pour qu'il la lui offre sans le savoir.

Qui donc, en ce cas, s'était montré arrogant, téméraire, et insoucieux des conséquences ? Harry ou Rogue ?

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Et puis, la dernière trahison. Le fait que Harry avait cru si naïvement, si immédiatement, à la preuve que lui présentaient ses propres yeux devant la mort de Dumbledore.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Rogue avait passé des années à s'assurer que le garçon éprouve de la méfiance et de la haine à son égard. Le garçon l'avait vu faire, il avait vu toutes les parties jouer leur rôle. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas y croire ? C'aurait été un échec abominable pour Rogue, il aurait été torturé à mort, tous les espoirs de Dumbledore auraient été détruits, si le garçon n'y avait PAS cru. Il devait le considérer comme un traître. Tout le monde devait le considérer ainsi.

Mais quelque part, quelque part, Rogue avait été furieux que le garçon y croie si facilement. Et s'apercevoir ensuite… Comment l'enfant avait-il découvert _cette nuit-là _que Rogue était celui qui avait trahi ses parents ?

Rogue se laissa tomber sur une chaise et souffla un rire désespéré.

Il avait gardé le contrôle jusqu'à ce moment-là. Il avait fait sortir les Mangemorts trop vite pour qu'ils puissent penser à faire davantage de dommages collatéraux. Il avait mis Drago à l'abri. Il avait protégé Harry, encore une fois, des conséquences de son imprudence, du double danger, pour son âme, d'utiliser les Impardonnables et, pour son corps, de suivre de si près les Mangemorts.

Il avait gardé à distance sa propre image du visage de Dumbledore éclairé par la lumière verte.

Il avait gardé le contrôle même lorsque le garçon avait essayé ses propres sortilèges contre lui, tout comme son père l'avait fait.

Mais il s'était brisé quand le garçon lui avait répliqué dans un cri : « _Tuez-moi comme vous l'avez tué lui, espèce de lâche…_ »

Il n'avait pas été indifférent à Rogue que Harry ait su.

Le choc de cette découverte, alors qu'il absorbait la profondeur de la haine d'un garçon qui lui ressemblait tellement par certains côtés. Indépendant. Solitaire. Colérique. Endurant…

Et si peu par d'autres. Des yeux verts si ouverts.

Et la magie du garçon était tellement plus faible, de tous les points de vue qui auraient dû compter.

« _Médiocre_… » avait tempêté Rogue.

« _Raisonnablement doué_… » avait riposté Dumbledore.

Ce qui voulait dire la même chose. Doué, mais sans rien d'extraordinaire. Pas incroyablement puissant.

Pour mettre à bas le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que Rogue et Dumbledore ne le pouvaient pas.

Harry aurait dû être plus intelligent que lui. Plus fort que lui. Plus dur, plus cruel, plus inventif. Plus glissant. Plus perspicace. Plus_ quelque chose_.

Si faible, de tous les points de vue qui auraient dû compter. Si vulnérable. Pas du tout comme James.

Si… ouvert.

Comme Lily.

Il devait être protégé.

_De quoi est-ce que je manque, pour qu'un garçon dont les talents ne sont rien en comparaison des miens doive faire ce que je ne peux pas faire ?_

_Et doive mourir pour ça._

_Et je ne peux pas prendre ça sur moi et te sauver._

_Je vais devoir te regarder mourir._

_Je vais devoir te regarder mourir._

_Je ne peux pas te sauver._

_Riddikulus !_

Rogue se rendit compte qu'il était recroquevillé contre ses bras croisés, se balançant légèrement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de repousser cet Épouvantard.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Sa Marque brûla.

Rogue invoqua ses plus utiles émotions : la fureur qu'il avait ressentie face à la méfiance de Harry, la haine maladive qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant la condamnation de Harry. La confusion, la jalousie, la rage vieille de plusieurs décades, la peine. Il les déplaça doucement pour recouvrir ses autres pensées sur le garçon. Sur le fils de Potter. Potter. Qu'il haïssait. Il mit en place son masque et ses pensées de surface, puis transplana.

Beaucoup plus tard, de l'armoise et l'asphodèle, minutieusement mesurées.

Rogue se réveilla tard le lendemain, son corps relâché et confortable. Ses muscles n'étaient pas crispés ; il n'y avait pas de larmes séchées sur son visage ; sa gorge n'était pas enflammée pour avoir trop supplié.

Il n'avait pas eu de cauchemar. Rogue reprit ses esprits avec soin, incrédule. Il était dans son propre lit, entier et confortable. Son corps bougeait avec facilité, sans douleur.

Il n'avait pas eu de cauchemar.

— Cette fois, avec du Gourdelang, se rappela Rogue à lui-même.

Tout vérifier.

Il regarda avec un détachement froid le tremblement de ses mains tandis qu'il mesurait trois gouttes de plus.

* * *

Reprenant le tome 6, testingt interprète de manière très originale la colère de Rogue quand Harry lui lance « _Tuez-moi comme vous l'avez tué lui, espèce de lâche…_ » La plupart des lecteurs ont supposé que cette colère venait de l'insulte "espèce de lâche". Personnellement, je pense plutôt que c'est la référence au meurtre de Dumbledore qui énerve Rogue (vu que Harry l'a déjà traité de lâche juste avant, sans susciter la même réaction). Testingt lit d'une autre façon encore : "lui" renverrait non pas à Dumbledore mais à James (qui est effectivement évoqué par Rogue dans la réplique précédente). Seule Rowling sait ce qu'il en est en réalité, mais je dois dire que sans être complètement convaincue par l'interprétation de testingt, je la trouve fort intéressante, et surtout très bien exploitée ici.

L'armoise et l'asphodèle font partie des ingrédients de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant (et des premières questions posées par Rogue à Harry au tome 1) : on peut donc penser que Rogue utilise ce somnifère efficace pour s'offrir enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Rogue déteste Harry. Ça, c'est sûr. Et les raisons de cette haine sont parfaitement exprimées par testingt. Mais l'analyse des actions du Maître des Potions laisse découvrir une autre vérité. Et s'il est vrai que "Severus Rogue n'a pas de fille" (dixit Rowling sur son site Internet), à la lecture de ce chapitre, on ne peut que se dire qu'il a un fils. N'est-ce pas typique des parents de vouloir que leurs enfants soient extraordinaires, supérieurs à eux, tout en les considérant comme de pauvres petites choses à protéger ? Et n'est-ce pas encore plus typique que les pères soient en conflit avec leurs fils adolescents ?

Si vous regardez la page des commentaires sur cette traduction, vous remarquerez que l'auteur original m'en a laissé. Cela fait gonfler mon égo de manière fort disgracieuse... Mais si même l'auteur anglophone se donne la peine de mettre un petit mot en français, ne pourrait-on pas s'attendre à ce que les lecteurs francophones expriment eux aussi leur avis ?

Au prochain chapitre : Rogue découvre encore des vérités déplaisantes sur lui-même. Encore plus déplaisantes que la dernière fois. Difficile à croire, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant...

* * *


	7. Epouvantard et Patronus

**Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir**

_Traduction de la fiction de testingt disponible sur www. occlumency. sycophanthex. com/viewstory.php?sid5766_

L'histoire est à testingt, les personnages et l'univers à Mrs Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Épouvantard et Patronus**

« _– Les dieux… les dieux peuvent beaucoup pardonner à un cœur qui se repent en vérité._

_Son sourire devint amer comme un marais salant._

_– Les dieux peuvent bien pardonner à Ista autant qu'ils veulent. Mais si Ista ne pardonne pas à Ista, les dieux peuvent bien aller se faire pendre._ »

Lois McMaster Bujold, _Paladin des âmes_.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Pour changer, il ne voyait pas d'yeux verts dans son hallucination. À la place, les yeux qui le hantaient étaient d'un bleu pâle, ronds, dans un visage poupin. Pourquoi voyait-il Londubat, plutôt qu'un autre, et se sentait-il… mal-à-l'aise ?

Rogue était un bon enseignant, même s'il était haï. Son bilan en matière de sécurité était plus de deux fois meilleur que celui d'Horace. Il avait vérifié. Aucun élève n'avait jamais reçu de blessure permanente dans sa classe. Sa surveillance, plus active que celle de son prédécesseur, gardait le taux d'accidents mineurs au minimum : même les incompétents comme Londubat, une fois qu'il avait pris leur mesure, pouvaient être empêchés de commettre les erreurs les plus dangereuses. À Durmstrang, il y avait eu des _morts_ dans des accidents de potions ! À Beauxbâtons, on refusait d'enseigner les formules jugées trop « dangereuses » à préparer : autant dire la plupart d'entre elles, raillait Rogue, si l'on tenait compte de toutes les erreurs possibles au cours de la préparation.

Les enfants pouvaient bien ne pas l'aimer, mais par Merlin, ils apprenaient. Aucun d'entre eux, pas même les échecs les plus retentissants, ne quittait sa classe sans avoir fermement compris qu'il était dangereux de manquer d'attention dans son domaine. Les élèves moyens partaient avec une bonne connaissance effective des potions courantes. Son taux de réussite aux B.U.S.E. était le plus élevé après celui de Minerva ; son taux de mentions supérieures était meilleur que celui de Minerva.

De plus, un élève qui prenait des notes correctes se retrouvait avec des formules de potions meilleures que tout ce qui était publié : il leur donnait, sans fanfare, toutes ses améliorations personnelles des formules standard. Qui aurait cru qu'un Serpentard ambitieux partagerait le travail de toute une vie sans rechercher de récompense ? Il n'y avait pas un élève sur cinquante pour remarquer que les instructions données dans les textes étaient souvent différentes de celles qu'il mettait au tableau ; et pas un sur cent pour voir que les siennes étaient meilleures. Celui-là, alors, il savait qu'il pouvait l'entraîner comme Maître des Potions potentiel. Les autres, même ceux qui étaient brillants, seraient des préparateurs de potions suivant leur livre de recettes, s'ils allaient jusque là, et ils recevaient l'entraînement adéquat. C'était un bon système, subtil, pour répondre à ces besoins vraiment différents. Il était fier d'y avoir pensé : pour autant qu'il sût, c'était unique au monde.

— Je suis un meilleur professeur qu'Horace, même si je suis haï, soutint-il silencieusement face aux yeux bleus effrayés.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait jamais eu le luxe de pouvoir se montrer agréable envers les enfants. Son rôle de Mangemort pas vraiment repenti avait absorbé sa vie pendant toutes ces années. Il n'avait jamais pu sortir de ce personnage. Dumbledore avait été d'accord. Ils en avaient parlé en privé, quand il y avait eu des plaintes au sujet de sa dureté ou de son injustice. Les Mangemorts étaient injustes. Les Mangemorts dispensaient l'humiliation (il avait tracé la limite aux atteintes physiques). Les Mangemorts étaient haineux. Il devait inspirer la méfiance. Pendant dix ans, il avait répété son rôle à chaque instant.

Et, bien sûr, la classe de Harry avait été, dans ces circonstances, la véritable inauguration de la comédie qu'il jouait. Il avait été plus dur et plus partial dans cette classe qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait pas su que la cicatrice faisait office de lien mais il connaissait les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se pouvait que Harry tombe un jour entre ses mains et alors, les actions de Rogue auraient été exposée à sa vue. Il ne devait pas y avoir de décalage ; il ne devait pas y avoir d'erreur. _Sois ce que tu veux paraître_. Dumbledore avait été d'accord !

(Dumbledore avait été d'accord sur le principe. Ses commentaires plaisants sur les pratiques spécifiques étaient parfois piquants.)

Tout était justifié. C'était nécessaire, et ça avait marché. Il pouvait supporter leur haine.

Alors, pourquoi était-il aussi… nerveux… en songeant à Londubat ?

Les joues de Rogue se colorèrent de fureur en pensant à l'Épouvantard de Londubat. Faites confiance aux Gryffondor et à ce fichu loup-garou pour continuer la mission des Maraudeurs consistant à le ridiculiser, vingt ans après ! Le chapeau au vautour de la grand-mère hanterait l'école pour des années, comme son caleçon grisâtre l'avait fait auparavant. Mais sous le feu de son humiliation et de sa colère – des amis familiers, venant de cette source ! – couvait une nouvelle gêne.

Qu'était donc Rogue, pour être la pire peur de quelqu'un ?

Quelle préoccupation idiote ! Les Épouvantards des enfants de cet âge étaient souvent superficiels : des araignées et des momies, une poupée qui marchait avec des yeux vides – des choses qui venaient de leurs propres cauchemars ou qui étaient tirées au hasard des histoires qu'ils connaissaient.

(À moins qu'il y ait eu des peurs réelles à faire surgir. Sa mère recroquevillée, saignant. Un loup-garou qui se tortillait pour tenter de l'atteindre. Lily éclairée d'un éclair vert. Le garçon mort devant ses yeux, sa protection ayant échoué…)

Les Épouvantards des enfants de cet âge étaient souvent superficiels…

Les parents de Londubat étaient à Sainte-Mangouste, torturés jusqu'à la folie. Ils ne le reconnaissaient pas, d'après ce que Rogue avait entendu dire.

Et Rogue lui avait semblé pire.

Il n'avait même jamais _blessé_ le garçon ! Les seules fois où l'enfant avait été touché dans sa classe, c'était toujours dû à sa propre incompétence que Rogue avait seulement essayé d'éradiquer. Qu'aurait fait Londubat s'il avait été placé face à ce que Rogue avait eu à endurer ? Les sarcasmes ne laissaient pas de cicatrice : le garçon aurait dû travailler plus dur, pour les éviter. C'était ce que faisaient la plupart des élèves.

Justifié, s'assura-t-il à lui-même. Nécessaire. Il pouvait supporter la haine des élèves. Ils devaient apprendre ce dont ils avaient besoin et son masque devait rester intact.

Les yeux ronds le fixaient sans le croire.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Rogue avait peur d'aller au lit cette nuit-là. Comme un enfant.

Mais il n'eut aucun rêve, cette nuit-là, aucun rêve. À la place, Rogue se réveilla à cause d'un vide sonore, en entendant sa propre voix parler sans passion en français. En français ? Il écouta, confus, et identifia la fin de ce roman étrange qui parlait d'un assassin. Il ne pensait pas en français : il traduisit mentalement en anglais. « Pour que tout soit consommé, pour que je me sente moins seul, il me restait à souhaiter qu'il y ait beaucoup de spectateurs le jour de mon exécution et qu'ils m'accueillent avec des cris de haine. »

Accueilli. Avec des cris de haine. Il était haï. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Un assassin. L'assassin de Lily.

Pour que je me sente moins seul.

Il s'était fait haïr par les _enfants_, parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Rogue se recroquevilla d'horreur sur son lit. Il avait utilisé les _enfants_.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta ainsi, incapable de dépasser cette pensée. Il finit par se lever avec raideur et accomplit ses ablutions matinales. Il fit une grimace en recevant la lumière brillante à l'extérieur de ses fenêtres quand il ouvrit les rideaux. En bas, la lumière était plus faible, tant mieux. Maintenant qu'il s'était mis en mouvement, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de faire les cent pas, ses mains tenant ses bras serrés. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu le laisser faire ? Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu le laisser faire ?

Une nouvelle idée finit par entrer dans son esprit. Quel dommage avait-il causé ?

L'incompétence terrifiée de Neville. Pas seulement de Neville : des douzaines d'élèves au cours des années avaient réagi comme lui. Une minorité, mais significative. Une plus petite minorité qui refusait d'apprendre par défi. Harry. Son refus de maîtriser l'Occlumencie. Et donc, même si c'était discutable, la mort de Black. Quoi d'autre ?

_Vous avez clairement considérablement pensé à la protection physique des élèves. Mais qu'en est-il de leurs âmes, Severus ?_

Quel dommage avait-il causé ? Il savait… ce que sa haine de James lui avait fait. Avait-il fait cela à ses élèves ? Presque certainement, dans certains cas. Il lui était impossible de l'évaluer, même si le défunt le pouvait peut-être. Impossible de se racheter d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir.

_Mais c'était nécessaire_, brûla comme une torche une protestation finale.

Non. La méfiance était nécessaire, pour la comédie qu'il jouait. Pas… ce qu'il avait eu besoin d'obtenir d'eux pour se punir lui-même.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Il avait tourné en rond pendant des heures, les poings croisés sur la poitrine. Ses yeux étaient froids.

Impossible de se racheter d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir.

_Tu ne t'en souciais pas._

— Je… m'en soucie. Et ça ne fait rien ! Ça ne change rien, ne corrige rien, ne défait rien…

Il s'arrêta, haletant durement sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Ses murmures ne s'adressaient à personne ; il n'y avait personne qu'il pût interroger. À quoi bon se faire un tel souci, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire, en dehors de lui causer du tourment ?

_Sev_.

Des yeux verts le transpercent. Elle a un visage résolu.

_Pourquoi serais-je différente ?_

Ce sont les mots avec lesquels elle l'a attaqué cette nuit-là, mais cette fois, sa voix est gentille.

Rogue cilla.

_Pourquoi étais-je différente pour toi ?_

_Lily._ Qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendue différente ? Pas ses pouvoirs, pas sa beauté, pas même son talent pour le bonheur. Pas seulement ça.

C'était le souci qu'elle se faisait.

Elle se souciait toujours.

D'un sale type maigrichon et graisseux, oui, mais aussi… de Mary et de Petunia. Du loup-garou. De leurs camarades d'école moldus. De tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait. De la justice en soi.

_Sa biche d'argent à lui._

Rogue marcha en tremblant jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il leva les bras, s'appuya contre les carreaux poussiéreux et regarda sans voir vers la lumière.

Personne n'est là avec lui. Personne n'a jamais été là.

_Lily est morte. Son fils doit mourir. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça, alors ?_

Rogue se figea. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Depuis des mois, il ne s'était pas laissé penser à ça. Ses bras retombèrent ; il s'effondra lentement dans la chaise qui était à côté de la fenêtre, se repliant sur lui-même.

Il n'était pas obligé de le faire.

Il pouvait partir. Il pouvait abandonner… le garçon à sa mort, les élèves à leur destin. Il échouera à les protéger comme il faut, de toute façon, quelque effort angoissé qu'il fasse.

Il pouvait se cacher avec plus d'efficacité que Karkaroff, trouver une vie éloignée de toute cette douleur.

Il pouvait rejoindre les Mangemorts.

Il pouvait essayer d'usurper la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres – il est meilleur stratège, et il est sain d'esprit, même s'il est moins puissant.

Il pouvait mourir.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne sont pas des options pour moi ?_

Ses poings sont serrés si fort que les muscles se contractent.

Lily est morte. Il se souvint de cette année chargée, désespérée, où toutes les fibres de son être étaient tendues dans le but d'éviter la mort qu'il lui avait apportée. Ça avait un sens. À l'époque. Mais elle est morte, maintenant, morte depuis des années. Tout cela est fini.

_… Si vous l'aimiez vraiment, la voie qui s'offre à vous est toute tracée… protéger le fils de Lily…_

Mais ça, c'était le jeu de Dumbledore avec lui. Harry doit mourir. Il ne peut pas le sauver.

Pour se venger, alors ? Sa bouche se tord. Il connaît ce mobile, il le connaît de façon intime : il a gâché des années à essayer de se venger de James et Sirius. Ce désir donne l'impression… d'une torsion brûlante et mesquine. Une blessure enflammée. Pas une certitude d'argent.

Sa promesse faite à un mort ? Il a déjà brisé des promesses. De plus solennelles. Le poing de Rogue frappe sa Marque avec un amusement sinistre.

La seule chose qui le tient… c'est son choix.

Et quel choix !

Subir le _Doloris _à chaque erreur. Mourir de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il est découvert – des mains de ses amis, plus probablement, s'il ne l'est pas. Du pouvoir, seulement parmi ceux qu'il méprise. Haï par ceux qu'il respecte. Un traître aux yeux de tous, ayant passé toute possibilité de rédemption. Aucune récompense, jamais, aucune reconnaissance. Superviser des séances de torture et prétendre les apprécier, pour la protection limitée qu'il peut donner sans être remarqué. Et pour quoi, s'il doit vivre assez longtemps ? Pour dire à un garçon qu'il doit mourir et le regarder partir vers sa fin. Impuissant à le sauver.

Qui ferait un tel choix ?

Belles ambitions pour un Serpentard !

_Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça, alors ?_

Parce que ça doit être fait. On dirait que c'est la seule réponse.

Ses mains s'ouvrirent lentement. Rogue les regarda dans la lumière empoussiérée de la fenêtre, écoutant la voix d'un mort.

_Ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment_.

Rogue leva la tête.

_Voilà mon choix_.

* * *

"Sois ce que tu veux paraître" est un conseil de Socrate. Il est toujours plus simple de ne pas jouer la comédie et de se conformer vraiment à l'image qu'on veut donner de soi (celle d'un type bien, dans l'esprit de Socrate, évidemment).

Rogue récite les derniers mots de _L'Etranger_ d'Albert Camus. Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, des auteurs anglophones de fanfics qui citent des classiques de la littérature française du XXe siècle ? Moi, je trouve ça admirable, et en plus, parfaitement adapté au contexte. Comme d'habitude, l'analyse que testingt fait est très juste : Rogue n'est pas seulement un grand comédien, c'est un homme qui a voulu être haï de tous. Parce qu'il se hait lui-même et qu'à défaut d'être aimé, il préfère être détesté plutôt qu'ignoré. Quel destin abominable !

J'aime beaucoup les justifications de Rogue. Ce sont d'excellents arguments, mais ils ne suffisent pas. Et le résultat de ses pratiques est bien trouvé : moins de réussite globale que Minerva, mais une meilleure élite. C'est une vision probable, car on peut facilement imaginer qu'un prof comme Rogue ait un effet dévastateur sur les faibles, ne rattrape pas les médiocres, et pousse les bons à l'excellence.

Quant au choix de Rogue, détaché de toute possibilité de satisfaction personnelle, il montre bien en quoi ce personnage est le plus courageux de la série, comme le reconnaît Harry. Car Rogue pourrait, à tout moment, changer de camp et il n'a rien, absolument rien, à gagner ni à sauver en faisant triompher le parti de Dumbledore. Cet homme vil au caractère odieux est devenu l'incarnation même de la droiture morale... Et les sentiments éprouvés par Harry à la vue de la biche d'argent en sont la preuve.

Au chapitre suivant : Dumbledore fait une proposition inacceptable (et quand je dis inacceptable, c'est _vraiment_ inacceptable) à Severus. Réussira-t-il à le faire céder ?

* * *


	8. Le Maître des fausses routes

**Faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir**

Traduction de la fiction de testingt : www. occlumency. sycophanthex. /viewstory.php?sid5766

Pour le reste, _Harry Potter_ appartient à son auteur (étonnant, non ?).

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le Maître des fausses routes**

_Par amour, et parce que cela doit être fait._

Emma Bull, _La Danse des os._

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Severus hésitait devant la dernière porte avant le bureau du directeur ; son bureau, officiellement, d'ici quelques jours. Bien des choses devaient être discutées avec les portraits, apprises, mises en route. Mais pour lui, ça, c'était prioritaire. Il entra et s'arrêta. Il réussit à lever les yeux vers le portrait qui se trouvait derrière le bureau.

— Dumbledore, ne put que murmurer Severus tant sa gorge était serrée, la façon dont je me suis conduit envers les élèves… Quels dommages leur ai-je causés ?

Les yeux peints s'élargirent sous le choc ; le mort se pencha en avant dans son cadre.

— Severus, Phineas m'a parlé des nouvelles potions que vous créez. Vous testez vos potions sur vous-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux froids croisèrent les yeux bleus étincelants. Le vivant les ferma. Il hocha la tête, en signe d'affirmation, et attendit sa réponse.

— Rien d'irréparable, Severus. J'en ai pris grand soin. Vous avez perdu pour votre domaine quelques enfants qui auraient pu être de bons étudiants en potions, au moins une qui aurait pu être un Maître – elle va bien personnellement, elle fait des recherches en Sortilèges au ministère maintenant…

La fille de Poufsouffle. Took. Oh.

Rogue ouvrit les yeux et parla d'une voix grinçante.

— Ma… haine de James… a influencé… mes pires choix. Est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?

— Non.

La voix de Dumbledore était calme et forte ; Rogue n'avait aucune confiance en ce qu'elle disait.

— Severus, j'ai utilisé ce fait, comme vous pouvez vous aussi l'utiliser à présent. Vous avez été un Mangemort. Franchement, qui voudrait beaucoup vous ressembler ? Vous avez éloigné de la magie noire des enfants qui auraient pu se laisser tenter. Et pour ceux qui ressentaient trop fortement le traitement que vous leur avez fait subir… Eh bien, j'ai tiré une leçon de l'erreur que j'ai faite avec les Maraudeurs et vous, après tout. Le problème n'était pas que le traitement qu'ils vous infligeaient était injuste : c'était que vous étiez si sûr que la façon dont moi, je vous traitais, dont tout le monde vous traitait, l'était. C'était qu'il n'y avait personne en qui vous ayez confiance. Et… votre erreur avec Lily si vite après… j'avais compté que vous gardiez son amitié, voyez-vous. Un enfant est blessé, mais pas définitivement, quand il apprend que les gens peuvent être injustes. Si on a quelqu'un à qui faire confiance, on peut haïr l'injustice sans qu'elle ne se transforme en cancer. Je me suis assuré que les enfants que vous blessiez avaient toujours de quoi contrebalancer.

— Harry…

La gorge de Severus se ferma.

— Harry. Oui. Sa haine lui fait du tort. Mais… remarquez bien : votre haine de James Potter vous a conduit à adopter ses pires traits de caractère. Quand vous êtes arrivé à Poudlard, vous vous vengiez avec brutalité, de manière parfois disproportionnée quand vous étiez attaqué, mais vous n'étiez pas un petit caïd. Vous avez appris cette attitude auprès de James au moment même où James s'est mis à apprendre comment s'en défaire. Est-ce que Harry s'est comporté ainsi avec vous ? A-t-il adopté ce qu'il hait en vous ?

— Non.

Voilà au moins qui était incontestable. Alors même qu'il le considérait comme un meurtrier, le garçon n'avait pas pu utiliser le _Doloris_ contre lui avec toute sa force. Le _Sectumsempra_ qui avait tant alarmé Rogue avait été utilisé parce que le garçon avait eu le tort de placer sa confiance dans le jeune Rogue, et non parce qu'il désirait blesser à ce point Drago. Harry manifestait de la stupidité, pas de la méchanceté : il était coupable, sans aucun doute, mais pas dirigé par une haine aveugle.

Harry ne copiait pas les erreurs de Rogue : il faisait les siennes. Rogue se détendit un peu.

— J'ai guetté ce danger, Severus, comme vous allez devoir le guetter. Votre travail sera plus difficile. Vous ne pouvez pas aider directement les enfants vous-même : vous jouez le rôle de Mangemort encore plus qu'avant. Mais vous comprenez maintenant qu'il s'agit de le _jouer_. Je fais confiance à votre subtilité pour envoyer les enfants qui en auront besoin à leur directeur de Maison. Et peut-être qu'Horace, en particulier, pourrait bénéficier de vos doses de potion. C'est un homme bon, mais il a tendance à la paresse et à ne voir que ce qu'il veut bien voir.

À ce rappel de son devoir, Severus prit la parole plus fermement.

— Ne voir que ce qu'il veut bien voir… oui. Et pas seulement lui. je me suis… rendu compte que nombre de mes choix étaient fondés sur l'auto-aveuglement, c'est pourquoi j'ai créé cette potion. Mais pas seulement l'auto-aveuglement : la tromperie. Nous avons tous été soigneusement guidés, pas à pas, chaque pas ne semblant pas si mauvais. Notre avantage à présent, c'est que les élèves savent, s'ils veulent bien y croire, combien le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut être mauvais. À l'époque de sa première montée vers le pouvoir, il était possible de croire, pendant longtemps, que… qu'il y aurait des limites, que seule la violence nécessaire serait employée, qu'ensuite les choses se stabiliseraient à nouveau – en mieux. Que toutes les atrocités qu'on voyait n'étaient que des exceptions.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, ses yeux peints intenses.

— Excellent, Severus, continuez. Votre potion est clairement prévue pour prévenir ce risque. Quels sont vos autres plans d'action ?

— Ce que vous avez indiqué tout à l'heure. J'ai l'intention de leur montrer où aboutit ce chemin. De garder leurs yeux ouverts devant la signification réelle du statut de Mangemort. Le contraire du mode opératoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il introduit ses changements au ministère un par un : une nouvelle loi, pas si mauvaise ; une autre, pas bien pire ; la disparition d'un voisin, la trahison d'un ami… Il escompte que je fasse de même à Poudlard, mais je vais être, hum, incompétent sur ce point. Leur montrer le pire dès le début, et le laisser sous leurs yeux. Si vous acceptez ça, on s'attend à ce que vous acceptiez ce qui vient après, et ainsi de suite. M'assurer qu'ils sachent que l'abîme qui s'ouvrent sous leurs pieds est là dès le départ.

— « Incompétent », dit Dumbledore avec amusement. Mon ami Serpentard. Vous prévoyez d'utiliser votre petit _Doloris_ au Festin de Rentrée, peut-être ?

— Si je peux arranger une provocation, oui, en faisant ma meilleure imitation de cette chère Bellatrix. M'assurer qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils devront devenir s'ils choisissent ce chemin… leur faire savoir que leurs amis nés-moldus sont destiné à la _mort_, pas simplement à un exil loin de Poudlard. Être obséquieux en parlant du Seigneur des Ténèbres – malgré ma position apparente, je suis en réalité un esclave, abject devant lui. Peut-être puis-je trouver un moyen de signaler qu'il traite ses partisans encore moins bien que ses ennemis. Il a plus facilement accès à nous, après tout. Certains de mes enfants de Serpentard pourront m'aider pour ça. Drago, sûrement, sera un bon exemple : ce garçon est presque anéanti. Faire savoir aux enfants qu'on attend d'eux qu'ils maîtrisent la torture et la magie noire. Les inciter à trahir leurs amis qui font preuve de résistance contre le nouveau régime. Les choquer d'emblée, en bref, et maintenir la pression. Ne jamais les laisser oublier la réalité de ce que nous combattons.

Il fit une pause.

— Ou plutôt, bien sûr, de ce que je les presse d'embrasser.

— Severus, les autres professeurs et certains de vos élèves connaissent votre subtilité. Comment allez-vous harmoniser ceci et cela ?

Rogue se redressa soudain, un sourire étincelant sur le visage.

— Mon Maître triomphe. Je n'ai plus de chaînes.

— Intoxiqué par votre nouvelle puissance. Oui, peut-être. Vous aviez l'air crédible, juste à l'instant. Soyez attentif, cependant, soyez attentif : surjouer pourrait être fatal de plusieurs façons différentes.

— Certes. Une nouvelle corde raide sur laquelle marcher. C'est toujours bon d'avoir de nouveaux défis à relever. _Vous_ étiez connu, je crois, pour dire ce genre de choses, murmura Rogue avec affabilité.

— Severus, dit Dumbledore d'un ton rêveur, il y a un autre danger qui va devoir être traité avec une très grande délicatesse.

Rogue leva des sourcils curieux.

— Vous avez identifié le danger qu'il y a à vous faire trop haïr des enfants. Mais une autre réaction pourrait être encore plus périlleuse. Vous êtes un sorcier plein de force, un homme à la forte volonté, et les enfants sont avides de force. Les adultes aussi, bien sûr, mais cette tendance est exacerbée chez les jeunes gens. Ils suivront souvent la personne la plus forte de leur entourage, où qu'elle les entraîne et quels que soient ses défauts.

Oui. Severus… se souvenait de cette tendance.

Rogue prit une inspiration ; la relâcha.

— Vous êtes maintenant la personne la plus forte de Poudlard, continua Dumbledore de la même voix rêveuse. Beaucoup d'enfants, vous croyant Mangemort, seront tentés d'adhérer, simplement pour être protégés par votre force. Comment allez-vous les garder de cela ?

Comment, en effet.

— Ma _Fortitudo_ corrigée les y aidera, commença Rogue, mais… n'y suffira pas. Je dois, semble-t-il, établir des sources alternatives de protection pour les enfants. Vers lesquelles ils pourraient se tourner sans courir ce risque.

Rogue plissa les yeux.

— Pas une simple protection, pas seulement ça. Des sources d'espoir. Des exemples de force. D'autres gens à suivre. Harry Potter, bien sûr. En m'assurant que des nouvelles le concernant circulent… que les histoires le concernant ont de la force dans l'esprit des enfants… Je devrais encourager tout le monde à écouter _Potterveille_, probablement en l'interdisant… Encourager les Gryffondor à répandre des rumeurs…

À ces mots, les lèvres de Rogue se relevèrent. Dumbledore lui fit un hochement de tête encourageant.

— Les directeurs de Maison… J'ai obtenu une promesse secrète du Seigneur des Ténèbres de leur laisser plus de marge dans la discipline que ce que les nouvelles règles permettront en apparence. Ainsi, les enfants, peuvent se tourner vers eux pour avoir une protection contre moi. Ça devrait aider.

Le portrait de Dumbledore fit un léger sourire.

_C'est bon jusque là, Severus, et… ?_

C'était agaçant de pouvoir lire si facilement les sourires de cet homme, même après que ledit homme ne fut plus qu'un portrait.

— Des leaders parmi les élèves… Je compte sur Londubat, Lovegood et Weasley pour relancer l'Armée de Dumbledore. Si les enfants s'appuient les uns sur les autres pour la direction du mouvement…

Rogue s'arrêta brutalement.

— Dumbledore ! Vous avez déjà fait cela, n'est-ce pas ? Du temps d'Ombrage – mais aussi avant, du mien, quand j'étais élève. Nous faire nous appuyer sur nous-mêmes… quand nous pensions que nous ne pouvions espérer une… aide adéquate de la part des adultes en position d'autorité… Le ministère était tout aussi inefficace, à l'époque.

Le portrait de Dumbledore eut un petit sourire en coin. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire.

_J'ai… échoué. Je me suis tourné._

_Tourné vers la mauvaise source de force. Mais la plupart d'entre nous ne l'ont pas fait. Lily, James, Susan, Remus, Alice, Frank, Mary… même Sirius._

_Même Sirius. Que c'est humiliant !_

— Excellent, Severus !

Le ton alerte de sa voix fut un avertissement pour Rogue : « Dix points pour Serpentard ! Mais… »

Maintenant, quelque chose de répugnant allait venir. Rogue croisa les bras et attendit en silence.

— Il y a un autre aspect à la question, continua Dumbledore. Vous mettez en place des alternatives, d'autres personnes vers qui les élèves peuvent se tourner pour trouver de la force, de la protection ou de l'espoir. C'est excellent, mais il y a une autre facette que vous n'avez pas encore examinée, Severus. Vous pourriez vouloir envisager des façons de faire baisser la volonté des élèves de compter sur vous pour être le guide que vous ne pouvez pas être tant que vous jouez votre rôle.

La plus sûre réponse était le silence. Rogue attendit, les lèvres pincées, sans montrer sa nervosité.

La voix de Dumbledore se renforça et entra en mode professoral.

— Songez, Severus, à la façon dont on repousse un Épouvantard. On commence par reconnaître sa plus grande peur, puis on la rend ridicule. On la dégonfle.

Les lèvres de Rogue se serrèrent. Il n'allait pas apporter son assistance à ce genre de raisonnement.

Dumbledore fit une pause, jetant un regard encourageant à Rogue pour tout commentaire.

— Ma suggestion est que vous pourriez, dans ces circonstances, vous offrir vous-même au sortilège _Riddikulus_, expliqua-t-il d'un ton joyeux face au silence peu compromettant de Rogue. Vous offrir comme cible à l'humour…

_Non_. L'imagination de Rogue – aiguisée comme elle l'était après des années de torture et d'humiliation de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres – ne pouvait pas surpasser Albus Dumbledore à ses pires moments. Le chapeau au vautour en évidence. Tout simplement, non.

Le portrait se fit plus explicite, sans se laisser décourager par le silence dégoûté de Rogue.

— Vous pourriez faire bien des choses pendant que vous vous montrerez sous la figure d'un Mangemort. Vous pourriez surjouer délibérément votre rôle : la fureur, en particulier, peut facilement avoir l'air ridicule quand on la joue comme si on était hors de contrôle. Vous pourriez échouer de manière abyssale, voire amusante, pour attraper les enfants qui se moqueront de vous…

Dumbledore, maudits fussent ses fichus yeux peints, avait presque l'air Serpentard.

Rogue ne donnerait pas son accord sur ce sujet. Il avait sacrifié sa réputation et sa vie sans se plaindre : qu'on lui laisse garder au moins un peu de dignité !

Les yeux bleus étaient contraignants. Rogue détacha son regard et contempla le sol d'un œil noir. Ce n'était pas comme si un fichu portrait peint pouvait utiliser l'_Imperium_ !

— Cela servira plusieurs objectifs, bien sûr. Ça réduira le niveau de peur des enfants à quelque chose de plus acceptable, en leur donnant le seul réconfort que vous pouvez personnellement leur offrir dans ce qui va être une période très difficile pour eux. Ça éliminera toute tendance de leur part à vous admirer au point de vous suivre là où vous paraîtrez les conduire. Finalement, cette mystification aura des bénéfices pour vous, Severus. J'ai la ferme impression que vous n'avez pas encore pris en considération cet aspect de la question.

_Des bénéfices ?_ Les lèvres de Rogue devinrent blanches de rage. Un mort pouvait-il devenir fou ? Il fit l'erreur de lever la tête pour lui jeter un regard mauvais.

Dumbledore, sans erreur possible, dirigeait vers lui un regard chargé d'étincelles. _D'étincelles_.

Rogue l'aurait tué rien qu'à cause de ces étincelles. Enfin, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait.

— Je vous connais, mon ami aux mille contours. Vous avez toujours aimé connaître des secrets, pouvoir manipuler les gens grâce à votre savoir et vos talents supérieurs…

_À la différence de vous, interventionniste invétéré ?_ pensa Rogue avec sauvagerie. Il serra encore plus fort les lèvres.

— Une chose qui me chiffonne depuis longtemps, Severus, c'est votre austérité. Vous n'avez eu, hélas, que peu de sources innocentes d'amusement dans votre vie. Mais songez à présent à la façon dont vous allez vous divertir à manipuler des enfants pour qu'ils vous ridiculisent et vous manquent de respect en catimini, en leur faisant croire qu'ils vous défient, alors même qu'en réalité, ils accomplissent parfaitement vos plans…

La voix de Dumbledore s'éteignit pour l'inviter à parler. Il souriait béatement à Rogue.

Severus le fixa avec incrédulité. _Se divertir ?_ L'homme avait raison. Regardé comme il fallait… ça serait amusant.

Comme imaginer le visage de Londubat si on lui disait qu'il était le meilleur allié de Rogue.

Espionner un enfant en train de se vanter de lui avoir joué un bon coup – alors qu'il aurait machiné tout l'épisode –, ce serait… vraiment distrayant. Les commissures des lèvres de Rogue se relevèrent. Il leva une main, trop tard, pour tenter de le cacher.

Dumbledore l'avait vu, maudit fût-il. Les yeux bleus brillèrent davantage.

Cette plaisanterie, comme toutes les bonnes plaisanteries, ne ferait que s'approfondir avec le temps.

L'indignation naturelle de Rogue à l'idée d'être ridiculisé pouvait être utilisée pour masquer d'autres réactions. Rogue était un Maître des fausses routes, après tout, de l'usage d'une vérité pour en dissimuler d'autres. Il était un expert pour choisir la réaction la plus utile à montrer, parmi toutes ses réactions, afin de créer un effet choisi. S'il était triomphant ou amusé devant un enfant qui le défiait – aussi bien qu'enragé – personne ne le saurait à moins qu'il ne choisisse de le montrer.

Des réactions excessives nourries de sa colère instinctive serviraient bien ses objectifs. Ça le ferait apparaître hors de contrôle, indigne, faible.

Rogue offrirait un beau contraste avec feu le directeur, qui avait été suffisamment sûr de lui pour rire de lui-même. On se souviendrait de Dumbledore – avec un regard plutôt favorable – comme d'un pouvoir qui avait tenu tout Poudlard sous l'abri de sa force. Rogue, en tant qu'agent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, semblerait rigide et ridicule par comparaison. Il pouvait prendre modèle sur Ombrage. Il démontrerait la faiblesse qui sous-tendait la violence des Mangemorts comme elle avait montré la folie du ministère.

Oh, et les Carrow le seconderaient si _efficacement_ pour cela ! Les yeux de Rogue brillèrent quand il pensa à leur coopération involontaire. Qu'ils étaient bien choisis, en fait ! On pouvait même dire : parfaits pour leur rôle.

Les enfants éprouveraient de la peur, mais aussi du dédain amusé. Même les Serpentard les plus prédisposés en faveur des Mangemorts les mépriseraient.

Severus manipulerait les enfants. Il les protègerait.

Il s'amuserait.

_Riddikulus._

* * *

On n'aurait pas cru que Dumbledore pourrait convaincre Rogue de se ridiculiser, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques répliques ou phrases dignes d'être relevées parsèment ce chapitre. J'aime en particulier les commentaires de Rogue sur les erreurs de Harry... Et vous ?

Au prochain chapitre : Rogue se rend compte qu'il y a (au moins) un truc important que Dumbledore a oublié de lui dire, et il n'en est pas très content...

* * *


	9. Une dispute entre collègues

**Faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir**

Traduction de la fiction de testingt : www. occlumency. sycophanthex. /viewstory.php?sid5766

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Une dispute entre collègues**

Note de l'auteur : ce chapitre prend place bien plus tard, en avril suivant. Il y a un court épilogue à venir. Comme toujours, les personnages et le lieu appartiennent à JKR.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

_On peut mentir avec des mots, et aussi avec des silences._

Adrienne Rich, « Les Femmes et l'honneur : quelques notes sur le mensonge ».

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Rogue perçut le brusque mouvement soudain de Dumbledore et s'interrompit dans son propos. Il cessa de faire les cent pas pour fixer le défunt. Le portrait restait silencieux et évitait les yeux de Rogue.

Ce dernier considéra ces faits. Au bout d'un moment, il marcha vers son bureau et s'assit, tournant son fauteuil pour faire face au portrait.

— Dumbledore, avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ?

Le mort garda le silence un moment de plus puis prit la parole.

— Severus, vous savez qu'il y a des choses que je ne peux toujours pas vous dire. On ne devrait pas faire de suppositions.

La bouche de Rogue se fit plus fine. Il venait de parler aux portraits de la probabilité que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veuille qu'il reste à demeure à Poudlard pendant l'été. Quelles suppositions avait-il faites ?

_Celle que je vais rester._

_Ah._

— Nous ne sommes pas en train de discuter ce que vous choisissez de me confier ou non, Dumbledore. Nous sommes en train de discuter le fait que j'ai monté des plans qui dépendent de la continuité de ma survie et de ma présence – une négligence extrêmement idiote de ma part et que vous n'avez pas corrigée. J'ai supposé que je pouvais me défendre convenablement d'une attaque d'un élève ou d'un collègue et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisira de préserver ma vie tant qu'il me croira à la fois utile et loyal.

Les mains peintes se serrèrent sur le fauteuil peint, mais Dumbledore ne dit rien.

— Dois-je comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas ? Que je devrais m'attendre à être trahi auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou à ce qu'il se défasse de son opinion sur mon utilité ? Dumbledore, un autre de vos plans va-t-il bientôt arriver à maturité ? Combien de temps puis-je espérer avoir ? Je dois prendre des mesures !

— Voldemort, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton hésitant, peut finir par venir à Poudlard pour, hum, me rendre ses derniers hommages. Il peut éventuellement avoir déjà décidé à ce moment de vous éliminer ; plus probablement, il peut prendre cette décision par la suite. Cela dépend de la vitesse avec laquelle il se rendra compte que certaines de ses attentes ont été contrariées. Je ne peux pas être plus explicite que ça. Je ne sais pas – je ne peux pas savoir – dans quel ordre certains événements vont se produire. Il est possible que vous ne soyez pas du tout en danger, en dehors de ce qui semble être la norme pour vous, bien sûr. D'après ce que vous avez rapporté de ses dernières actions, le danger n'est en aucun cas imminent.

— C'est une chance, vu que le jeu que j'ai joué serait presque certainement transparent pour mon successeur, si je devais mourir aujourd'hui. Vous avez pris en compte, Dumbledore, le fait que mon successeur sera réellement l'instrument du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que je me serai trahi à ses yeux, dans l'état actuel des choses ? Pour ne prendre qu'un seul exemple : j'ai pris le minimum de précautions pour cacher que le budget nourriture du château concernait trop de monde ; j'avais préparé comme excuse mon incompétence, mon absence de familiarité avec le budget approprié à la baisse du nombre d'élèves cette année. J'aurais dû mettre au point comme couverture une combine de détournement de fonds. Une enquête approfondie maintenant montrerait que les Galions sont vraiment partis en nourriture – et à présent, presque tous les enfants de Poufsouffle sont impliqués dans la contrebande avec ceux de la Forêt. Je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait un mouvement contre les centaures – c'est la raison pour laquelle nous les avons utilisés ! – aussi, les enfants nés-Moldus devraient être en sécurité pour un temps. Mais il punirait les Poufsouffle à cause de leur complot. En outre, remonter cette piste donnerait au Seigneur des Ténèbres des doutes sur l'ensemble de ma loyauté – et l'amènerait à regarder de plus près tout ce que j'ai fait ici.

Les joues de Rogue pâlirent de colère et il se releva pour se confronter au portrait.

— N'avez-vous pas compris, Dumbledore, quand je vous ai dit que les enfants ne bénéficiaient d'une certaine sécurité physique que dans la mesure où le Seigneur des Ténèbres imagine qu'ils seront à lui pour finir ? S'il parvient à la forte conviction qu'il n'a pas la moindre chance de gagner la majorité d'entre eux, il est parfaitement capable de massacrer toutes les âmes de ce château ! Ce serait presque sans aucun doute une erreur tactique : ça renforcerait la résistance contre lui dans la population en général. Mais, si désirable que ce résultat puisse être, je ne tiens pas, pour ma part, à sacrifier ces enfants pour l'obtenir. Vous me deviez cette information, ou au moins, vous deviez me signaler que je commettais une erreur en faisant des plans qui dépendaient de ma survie pour faire perdurer la tromperie ! Et qu'en est-il de Potter ? Le plan que vous avez pour lui dépend de ma survie, alors qu'un autre pourrait entraîner ma mort prématurée ! Avez-vous pris d'autres dispositions pour dire à Harry… ce qu'il a besoin de savoir – si je meurs avant d'avoir eu le temps de le faire ?

— Pas de dispositions définitives, Severus, non, dit le portrait. J'ai un plan de rechange.

— Indubitablement, répondit Rogue en retroussant les lèvres, m'utiliser _moi_ pour fournir cette information offre l'occasion d'un _rapprochement_ touchant, mais je pense que dans ce cas précis, les considérations pratiques devraient prévaloir. Ces considérations étant, si je comprends bien, que l'information doit atteindre Potter dans une, hum, succession spécifique d'événements, et par une source relativement peu sensible à la Légilimencie du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

— Cette dernière considération, continua Rogue avec colère, réduit les options, à mon avis, aux portraits et à moi-même. Peut-être Phineas serait-il assez gentil pour faire passer à Miss Granger le message que Potter devrait chercher un de vos portraits quand les circonstances appropriées se présenteront… lesquelles, évidemment, peuvent ne pas être les mêmes que celles que vous avez indiquées comme indices pour _moi_. Harry connaît mon sortilège _Assurdatio_. Avec ça et sa Cape, il devrait pouvoir atteindre un de vos portraits et avoir une conversation privée avec vous. Bien que je sois certain que même un portrait ne prendrait aucun plaisir dans cette conversation – pas plus que moi.

— Mon plan de rechange a toujours été celui-là, Severus, dit lentement Dumbledore. Vous avez raison de penser qu'un _rapprochement_, comme vous dites, entre vous deux était une de mes raisons pour organiser les choses comme je l'ai fait. Mais il ne s'agit pas, comme vous semblez le croire, de raisons sentimentales. La haine affaiblit Harry : elle le rend moins capable de faire ce qu'il doit. Je connais Harry. Il s'accroche à sa colère. C'est une de ses plus grandes faiblesses : vous l'avez vu quand vous avez essayé de lui apprendre l'Occlumencie. Mais il est aussi juste, et il sait apprécier le sens du sacrifice et la loyauté. C'est pour _lui_ que ce sera mieux de connaître vos véritables motivations, Severus, et ce serait l'idéal que cette connaissance lui vienne de vous. Si vous survivez assez longtemps, je compte sur votre promesse de le lui dire. Si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, je vous demande de laisser un flacon de vos souvenirs ici, dans ce bureau, pour que Harry puisse les voir si vous mourez avant de pouvoir vous dévoiler à ses yeux.

— Et vous, Dumbledore, dit Rogue en levant légèrement la tête, les yeux brillants, ferez-vous en sorte que Phineas contacte Miss Granger ce soir, ou aussitôt que possible, pour mettre en œuvre votre « plan de rechange » ?

— Cette prise de contact me fait peur, Severus. J'ai peur que Harry se rende compte qu'il a des moyens de m'atteindre. Mon portrait ne s'était pas réveillé lorsqu'il l'a vu, et il est sujet à la tentation de vouloir ramener ses morts. Je pensais attendre jusqu'à ce que la nécessité se présente d'elle-même, si jamais vous ne me dispensez pas complètement de cette nécessité.

— Mais si Miss Granger perd son sac demain ? Que deviendra votre « plan de rechange », alors ?

— Bonne remarque, Severus. Hum… Je pourrais faire dire à Phineas que nous ne pouvons pas utiliser ce moyen de communication tant que vous êtes en vie, de peur que vous nous espionniez, puisque vous êtes directeur. Harry sait que les portraits obéissent normalement au directeur – si nous disons que les portraits sont tenus de dire la vérité lorsqu'on leur pose une question directe et que vous me demandez régulièrement si j'ai été en contact avec lui… ça devrait faire l'affaire. Seriez-vous assez gentil pour consentir à mettre les jeunes gens sur une fausse piste pour la bonne cause, Phineas ?

Le portrait de Black grommela sa réponse.

— Et vous, Severus, préparerez-vous un flacon pour le laisser là où je pourrai dire à Harry comment le trouver – avec vos instructions sur votre volonté de le voir détruit ou non par la suite ?

Rogue baissa la tête et resta complètement immobile un moment. Puis, il parla d'une voix sans timbre.

— Derrière votre portrait. Les instructions seront dans le flacon.

Rogue secoua la tête, repoussant ce sujet, et se rassit.

— Nous devons déterminer les preuves que je peux laisser à mon successeur. Je crains avoir commis une erreur en utilisant ce bureau au su de tous. Je suppose qu'il serait fermé contre quelqu'un qui serait réellement l'instrument du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme il l'était contre Ombrage ?

Il attendit les hochements de tête des portraits.

— Alors, ma seule présence ici trahit ma loyauté. Il semble que nous devions trouver un moyen de garder le bureau matériellement ouvert pour mon successeur tout en laissant inactives les prérogatives du directeur. Les deux approches les plus évidentes seraient de modifier l'enchantement d'origine ou de jeter un sort de Confusion sur la gargouille, les escaliers et la porte afin de permettre l'accès physique alors que le reste du bureau resterait, hum, non-coopératif. Des commentaires ? Une alternative que je n'aurais pas prise en compte ?

— Les enchantements d'origine, répondit un portrait au vernis assombri, ont été mis en place de mon temps – une dispute avec le conseil d'administration au sujet d'une nomination clairement inappropriée – et ils sont liés aux portraits. Il faut une décision unanime des directeurs précédents pour exclure quelqu'un.

Elle renifla.

— Dolores Ombrage réunissait clairement les critères de qualification pour l'exclusion. Je suis assez convaincue que votre successeur les réunira tout autant, mais puisque c'est lié à nous, nous devrions pouvoir contrôler la situation suivant les lignes que vous avez indiquées. Ça n'a jamais été fait auparavant, mais Ombrage n'était guère que la deuxième personne à subir une exclusion… Nous n'utilisons pas cette procédure à la légère : la simple incompétence, dit-elle en jetant ostensiblement un regard vers l'un des portraits voisins, ne suffira pas à faire renvoyer le directeur. Je vous ferais aussi remarquer que si vous êtes mort, votre portrait aura vraisemblablement voix au chapitre.

— Mon portrait !

Rogue eut l'air surpris pendant un moment. Puis, une lueur brilla dans ses yeux.

— Ah… Et je suppose que mon successeur ferait face à un ostracisme muet de la part des autres portraits, alors que le mien serait à sa disposition pour lui donner des conseils ? Une raison de plus pour garder ma loyauté secrète, donc.

Cette perspective parut lui plaire : il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, couvrant un petit sourire plutôt machiavélique. Son agréable rêverie se prolongea un peu, puis il se tourna brusquement vers d'autres questions.

— Le directeur devrait toujours se montrer prêt à déléguer les tâches les plus routinières, murmura-t-il sur un ton aimable, aussi, j'ai laissé Minerva s'occuper de l'administration des potions à ma place, avec Slughorn pour leur préparation. Ainsi, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse remonter jusqu'à moi, même si on détecte la chose. Je me suis assuré que Slughorn ait des stocks adéquats pour les deux ingrédients les plus rares : le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semble pas encore s'être rendu compte qu'il pourrait remonter la piste de la fabrication des potions grâce aux achats de ces deux composants-là, mais s'il le fait, Poudlard devrait encore rester protégé au moins jusqu'au premier trimestre de l'année prochaine. Dissimuler le fait que le château a approvisionné les enfants dans la Forêt devrait être assez facile, maintenant que mon attention a été attirée sur cette nécessité.

Il leva le regard, les yeux réduits à des fentes, vers le portrait de Black.

— Je crois que vous étiez connu, Monsieur, pour vos, hum, talents de comptable, entre autres ? D'après mes souvenirs, les parties communes de notre Maison ont été considérablement remises à neuf pendant la période où vous étiez en fonction ?

Phineas Black prit un air offensé en entendant cette suggestion. Puis il hocha légèrement la tête.

— Je compte sur votre aide, en ce cas. Nous devrons aussi prendre le temps de réfléchir au moyen dont nous pourrons ou non continuer à approvisionner la Forêt sous le nouveau régime – j'avoue que je ne vois pas de solution, mais peut-être que votre ingéniosité en suggérera une. Quant aux enchantements sur les salles des Carrow, on les a déjà mis en place de façon à leur donner l'air d'être l'héritage de Dumbledore. Il est sans doute possible, continua-t-il en fronçant un peu les sourcils, d'utiliser la magie mortuaire pour rendre la protection permanente – et même pour l'étendre – si je peux le faire discrètement.

— La magie mortuaire est la plus noire, l'interrompit vivement Dumbledore, je ne vous laisserai pas mettre votre âme en danger !

— La magie mortuaire est normalement utilisée pour les plus noirs desseins, répondit froidement Rogue, mais le sacrifice de Lily n'en était-il pas une forme – ainsi que le vôtre, qui a protégé la quête de Harry ? Il y a du pouvoir dans la mort : je ne vois aucune raison pour que la mienne ne serve pas mes projets. En supposant, comme je l'ai dit, que je puisse l'utiliser sans trahir mes véritables intentions. Il se trouve que je n'ai jamais fait de recherches sur les sortilèges impliquant la mort mais personne ne sera trop surpris maintenant par certains des… plus sombres intérêts que je pourrais montrer.

— Même les recherches sont dangereuses ! dit Dumbledore avec hargne. Vous ne devez pas agir d'après ces principes !

Rogue s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil de directeur et croisa les bras, cachant ses mains dans la noirceur de sa robe. Ses cheveux sombres se balancèrent vers l'arrière, révélant un visage blanc, tandis qu'il levait ses yeux noirs pour rencontrer le dur regard bleu du défunt.

— Je ne _dois_ pas, Dumbledore ? dit Rogue d'une voix de velours. _Vous_ avez choisi d'utiliser _votre_ mort d'une manière conte laquelle _moi_, j'ai… protesté. À ce moment, vous avez mis mon âme en danger pour servir vos projets. Vous ne pouvez guère vous plaindre maintenant si je décide de faire la même chose. Si vous pouvez prouver que la magie mortuaire de Lily n'a pas été efficace, n'hésitez pas à revenir sur le sujet. Pour l'instant, j'ai deux questions urgentes concernant cette mort que vous m'apportez : le Seigneur des Ténèbres est-il plus susceptible de se décider à me tuer peu à peu ou sur un coup de tête et est-il susceptible de le faire par lui-même ou en utilisant un intermédiaire ?

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard noir en gardant le silence.

Rogue prit l'air patient qu'il réservait à ses explosions de sarcasme contre les élèves de première année.

— Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres parvient à cette décision peu à peu, je peux être en mesure de détecter qui il prépare pour me remplacer. Connaître son choix serait un avantage évident, et me donnerait aussi un avertissement pour mettre en ordre mes affaires. S'il est susceptible de se décider sur un coup de tête, en revanche, je n'aurai pas besoin de perdre mon énergie à le surveiller. Pour l'autre question, s'il me tue lui-même – cela ouvre davantage de possibilités pour la magie mortuaire. Une protection sur Poudlard, par exemple, pourrait être déguisée comme malédiction contre mon meurtrier – dans le même ordre idée qu'un « Puissent tous tes sortilèges échouer ! » Je pense que je pourrais imiter de manière convaincante, hum, un dépit suffisant pour souhaiter priver mon assassin de ses sortilèges favoris. Il pourrait même être possible de mettre en place de véritables protections. Madame Selwyn, dit Rogue en se tournant à cette idée vers un autre portrait, pourrais-je avoir accès à vos notes sur la dernière révision de la sécurité ?

— Derrière mon portrait, répondit la sorcière bronze et azur.

Rogue tourna à nouveau son regard lourd vers le portrait de Dumbledore, ses pensées indéchiffrables.

_La forme la plus simple de magie mortuaire est le sortilège mortel : contre les Carrow peut-être, ou même contre tous les Mangemorts à proximité. De telles choses ont déjà été faites. Voilà qui pourrait, selon les circonstances, être la meilleure utilisation de ma mort. Je dois également déterminer si je peux en accomplir plus par un sortilège mortel ou en mettant mon successeur sur une fausse piste. Je peux réfléchir à tout cela plus tard – je l'espère. Tout d'abord, je dois m'assurer que je ne laisse pas de preuve pouvant mettre les enfants en danger._

— Il est susceptible, dit Dumbledore à contrecœur, de se décider rapidement pour finir, mais après une longue délibération sur le problème général que je lui aurai laissé. Et il est extrêmement vraisemblable, je dirais même presque certain, qu'il le fera lui-même.

— Gardez-vous en réserve d'autres informations qui concernent mes devoirs ici ?

— Non, Severus. Je me confierai à vous s'il devient sans risque de le faire. Je manque de confiance en vous… exactement comme je manquais de confiance en moi et j'avais raison.

— Et… le garçon, Dumbledore ? Harry, en qui vous proclamez avoir confiance ? Lui cachez-vous d'autres choses qui concernent son devoir ?

— Je le dois, pour le moment. Il y a des choix qu'il doit faire sans savoir. Mais… il a pris la Pierre philosophale dans le Miroir. Je pense qu'il peut trouver son chemin vers la bonne issue.

À ces mots, Rogue grimaça et revint à la question principale. Il balaya tous les portraits de son regard noir.

— Bien évidemment, il faut que je dissimule ou que je détruise les formules originales de mes potions. Je ne peux me rappeler aucune autre preuve écrite.

Il leva les sourcils en une question muette : pas de réponse.

— Mon utilisation de ce bureau, continua Rogue en comptant sur ses doigts, les comptes, les enchantements des salles des Carrow, les potions. Quelqu'un voit-il autre chose qui pourrait trahir ma loyauté aux yeux de mon successeur ? Des choses dont on pourrait prouver que je les ai faites, ou dont on pourrait me soupçonner, et qui ne concordent pas avec mon rôle supposé ? Des bizarreries qui pourraient attirer l'attention de mon successeur si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouvait une personne subtile pour ce poste ?

— Si on entre dans la Salle sur Demande, dit le portrait de Selwyn d'un air songeur, on pourrait détecter l'œil de Dumbledore, que vous auriez dû pouvoir utiliser pour espionner l'Armée. En règle générale, il y a le fait que vos rapports à votre supposé Maître ne montraient clairement pas la réalité de la situation.

_Le fait que mes rapports ne montraient pas la vérité. On peut faire confiance aux griffes d'un Serdaigle pour saisir le cœur d'un problème. Les faits contredisent toujours le mensonge le mieux construit. De petits points non réglés, dont le règlement en fait apparaître d'autres… La vérité a une telle simplicité en comparaison, sans une effilochure. L'élégance à l'état pur._

_Comme une potion, vraiment : une seule et unique façon de la préparer parfaitement comme il faut, et tant d'autres de se tromper. Heureusement, peu de gens (et surtout pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aveuglé par son arrogance) regardent au-delà de la construction jusqu'à la vérité, si les mensonges sont taillés pour flatter correctement les idées qu'ils ont déjà._

_Mais je suis las de mes inventions._

— Pour le premier point, lui dit nonchalamment Rogue, je n'ai sûrement pas reçu une meilleure coopération de ce bureau que celle que mon successeur recevra. Il m'est impossible d'imaginer quel bien vous croyez pouvoir faire, vous autres, directeurs défunts, en espionnant les enfants comme vous le faisiez ; en fait, il m'est impossible d'imaginer que vous puissiez faire le moindre bien. Vous êtes sans importance : j'espère avoir rendu cela très clair aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quant à ma dissimulation de, hum, la réalité de la situation… d'une part, je n'ai jamais été assez fin, même avec mes talents en Légilimencie, pour me soucier beaucoup de ce qui se cache sous une obéissance de surface. Je me suis toujours contenté d'être haï tant qu'on me montrait un respect de surface. Pourquoi aurais-je changé en devenant directeur ? J'ai observé de la peur, des airs renfrognés, un désir de défi qui allait rarement jusqu'au passage à l'acte. Bon, peut-être plus que rarement. D'autre part, il est évident que j'étais terrifié à l'idée d'être puni pour mon incompétence – dont vous devez reconnaître qu'elle a été impressionnante ! – pour avoir laissé les choses échapper à ce point à mon contrôle. De l'auto-aveuglement et de la lâcheté… voilà des explications inattaquables pour mes défaillances dans la vie, pourquoi ne pourraient-elles pas servir aussi pour ma mort ? Peut-être devrais-je laisser un rapport à moitié fini – plein de rodomontades, de maladresses et d'autojustifications – pour montrer clairement que je camouflais la dégradation du climat moral de Poudlard pour sauver mes fesses. Et peut-être est-il temps pour l'obéissance, sinon la morale, de faire quelques progrès.

Rogue baissa le regard, ses cheveux couvrant son visage.

_Quand on concocte une potion à haute température, on prend soin du chaudron sans interruption, sans pause, avec une extrême attention. Si l'on doit le laisser, on couvre le feu. On le couvre, ou l'on court au désastre. J'ai été si fier de l'attitude de défi des enfants. Mais on ne peut pas troquer leur vie contre ça. Pas leur vie._

_Pourtant… j'aurais troqué ma propre vie, volontiers, pour ne pas avoir trahi Lily – à leur âge, à n'importe quel âge._

_Contre quoi troquerais-je leur vie à eux ?_

_Leurs âmes._

_Mais le danger est trop immédiat. Je ne troquerai pas leur vie._

Les mains de Rogue se crispèrent.

Il retourna vers les portraits avec douleur.

— Trop de mes protections s'effondreront à ma mort. Je dois commencer à habituer les enfants à un régime plus dur. J'ai presque aperçu la brigade nourriture des Poufsouffle, presque surpris la trahison des Serpentard, presque attrapé les amis de Londubat au septième étage. Je dois leur apprendre à faire plus attention, d'autant plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble faire monter la pression.

_Je me suis fait plaisir en les observant. Je ne leur ai pas appris dans quel danger immense ils se trouvent en réalité._

_Il pourrait encore tous les tuer._

Des lignes se creusèrent sur son visage.

— Laisser aux Carrow plus de latitude pour la… discipline. Dumbledore, votre opinion ?

— La balance que vous avez maintenue, dit un Dumbledore dont les yeux peints avaient perdu toute trace d'étincelle, en préservant leurs corps et leurs âmes, leur esprit et leur courage… Je crois, Severus, que seul un Serpentard aurait pu être assez subtil, assez sournois, pour embrasser tout cela. Cependant, je suis d'accord avec vous : vous devez à présent calmer suffisamment leur enthousiasme à vous défier pour leur faire garder la tête basse si vous avez un successeur. Je vous ferai remarquer que le choc dû à votre meurtre incitera la majorité des enfants à refroidir leurs ardeurs et à prendre plus de précautions avec le nouveau régime. Qui plus est, le fait qu'un serviteur aussi loyal que vous puisse être assassiné ne les incitera pas à faire davantage confiance au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou à votre remplaçant.

— Voilà des remarques rassurantes, toutes les deux, dit sèchement Rogue.

Elles l'étaient, en fait : sa mort serait son alliée à cet égard.

Les mains de Rogue se détendirent un peu. Il scruta une fois de plus les portraits.

— Je compte sur vous, donc, pour réfléchir de toutes vos forces à cette question. Portez immédiatement à mon attention tous les décalages que vous verrez, tout ce que j'aurai négligé, toutes les idées que vous pourrez avoir. Gardez à l'esprit le fait que le directeur a normalement une équipe complète de vivants pour lui donner des conseils ; je n'ai que vous.

Il sortit en coup de vent pour retourner vers ses quartiers privés.

_Ma négligence est inexcusable. Commettre l'erreur d'agir comme si ma survie était assurée, ou même vraisemblable – à cette étape du jeu ! J'étais moins bête à vingt ans. Et laisser ma fierté devant le courage de mes enfants l'emporter sur mes raisonnements pour leur sécurité… J'aurais pu les faire tuer. Je peux encore, si je n'agis pas assez vite maintenant._

Rogue s'éloigna avec hauteur, plein de dégoût froid pour sa propre sottise.

* * *

Note du traducteur : j'adore ce Rogue. Mourir, il n'en a rien à faire, mais alors, vraiment rien. Et pourtant, il en a, des sentiments profonds... Il est magnifique de dévouement pour ses chers enfants (qui le méprisent, le craignent et le haïssent).

"Magie mortuaire" est la traduction que j'ai fini par adopter pour _death magic_. Franchement, "magie de mort" ne me plaisait guère et "magie mortelle" eût été un contresens. Avez-vous une solution qui vous paraisse meilleure ?


	10. Epilogue : une ultime promesse

**Faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir**

Traduction de la fiction de testingt : www. occlumency. sycophanthex. /viewstory.php?sid5766

* * *

**Épilogue : une ultime promesse**

_J'aurais préféré que tu ne fusses pas quelqu'un que j'aimais tant._

Patricia McKillip, _Harpist in the Wind_.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Des heures plus tard, une voix douce parla.

— Severus.

Rogue leva le nez de ses livres de comptes, ses yeux brillant d'agacement.

— Si vous avez chassé Salazar pour pouvoir me haranguer en privé sur la magie mortuaire, Dumbledore, je vous assure que je ne manque pas de quoi m'occuper pour le moment.

— Pour vous parler en privé, sans aucun doute, Severus. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous haranguer : j'accepte tout à fait que vous preniez vos propres décisions. Néanmoins, une de vos affirmations tout à l'heure me fait craindre que vous ne soyez sous l'emprise d'un malentendu, et je désire le corriger.

Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Rogue s'arrêta puis hocha la tête d'un air sinistre, mettant de côté son travail de falsification.

— Vous vous êtes plaint de la façon dont j'ai choisi d'utiliser ma mort… dit Dumbledore.

— Je ne me suis pas plaint, l'interrompit aussitôt Rogue.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard aigu et Rogue s'apaisa.

— Severus, continua Dumbledore, je dois m'excuser. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je vous avais laissé croire que je vous avais demandé quelque chose qui mettait votre âme en danger. Je pensais que vous auriez compris que ce n'était pas ce risque-là que vous couriez.

— Un meurtre déchire l'âme, dit sans émotion la voix de Rogue.

Le défunt se pencha en avant dans son cadre de bois, cherchant le regard noir qui fuyait le sien.

— C'est vrai, mais vous n'avez pas pris en considération la façon dont l'âme peut être réparée. Par le remords, Severus. La peine qu'il cause peut être si extrême que beaucoup de meurtriers préfèrent garder une âme infirme plutôt que de la récupérer à un tel coût. Vous comme moi, Severus, nous pouvons tous deux témoigner de cette agonie.

Rogue s'était levé en entendant ces derniers mots et s'était retiré dans le coin le plus éloigné. Il ne tournait pas complètement le dos au portrait, mais il en détournait le visage.

— Je savais parfaitement bien, le poursuivit la voix inexorable, quand je vous ai demandé de me tuer, ce que cela vous coûterait, Severus. Il ne s'agissait pas de votre âme. Votre âme n'a pas été déchirée, pas un instant. Je savais que votre remords serait simultané à l'acte. Je n'ai jamais mis votre âme en danger, Severus. Ce que j'ai brisé, c'est votre cœur. Et le mien. Je savais ce que je vous demandais de supporter ; et je savais aussi que je compromettais vos chances déjà réduites de survie.

Rogue se tenait silencieux dans son coin, les yeux posés sur ses mains.

— Je vous ai utilisé, vous avez raison, Severus, continua la voix de Dumbledore. Je vous ai envoyé à la torture. Je vous ai envoyé à ce qui aurait pu être votre mort, à ce qui pourrait encore l'être. Je vous ai fait mentir pour moi et espionner pour moi, et je vous ai demandé des services qui ont déchiré votre cœur. Je sais ce que cela vous coûtera de parler à Harry. Je vous ai utilisé, Severus, sans vergogne, et même avec cruauté. Mais toujours avec votre consentement. J'avais confiance en vous pour avoir la force et la volonté de supporter tout cela, et… j'avais besoin de vous, Severus. Mais je n'ai jamais mis votre âme en danger. Jamais. Sous aucun prétexte. Et je ne veux pas que vous le fassiez maintenant. Severus, murmura la voix desséchée du mort, je vous demande votre parole.

Rogue fit un léger mouvement, levant la tête pour jeter un regard impassible au portrait. Les yeux peints transpercèrent les yeux noirs.

— Severus… s'il vous plaît…

Rogue acquiesça en hochant la tête avec raideur.

* * *

Et voilà la conclusion de cette histoire ! Enfin, normalement, pour la suite, testingt devrait écrire une fiction s'intéressant à l'année de Severus comme directeur de Poudlard. Elle est déjà en route sur son "live journal", mais ce n'est pas encore la version définitive, donc, la traduction n'en est pas pour demain la veille...

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, d'autant plus que testingt comprend le français. Son Rogue est un des plus profonds et des plus fidèles à l'original qu'on puisse trouver dans le vaste monde des fanfictions (je me répète, je le crains). Je crois que cela mérite des compliments !

La relation entre Dumbledore et lui est magnifiquement rendue dans ce chapitre. Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous rappeler que les deux dernières phrases sont tirées des livres 6 et 7 ?

Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
